Hermione al rescate
by TaBeRu
Summary: 6º año en Hogwarts. Hermione está enamorada de Harry y tiene que pelear contra cierta pelirroja por él... luego sucederá algo que cambiará sus vidas. ¡Acabo de subir el 6º capítulo:Tengo una misión para usted ¡Dejen reviews por favor!
1. Un regalo muy especial

Antes de presentarme, quiero decir que este fic va dedicado mi amiga RAkAoMi; mi autora favorita de fics. Su fic , (Una Hermione para recordar) es el mejor de todos los que he leído sobre la pareja Harry-Hermione; ¡muchos besos guapa! Espero que te guste este fic.

Me llamo Lucas, vivo en Oviedo (Asturias) y soy un fan de Harry Potter (bueno, eso está claro, porque sino, ¡qué hago yo aquí escribiendo un fic!). Mis parejas favoritas son Harry-Hermione y Hermione-Draco ; y no me gustan para nada los Hermione-Ron o Harry-Ginny (es que J.K Rowling la pone de puta).

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que sed buenos conmigo, por favor.

SIMBOLOGÍA: Lo que está en cursiva y entre guiones cortos son pensamientos y lo que tiene delante un guión largo es diálogo.

**Hermione al Rescate. Capítulo 1**

Hermione Granger era una chica 10, morena, con una gran mata de pelo rizado, ojos marrones, inteligente (sacaba todo sobresalientes en los exámenes), guapa a su manera (N/A: eso en mi tierra significa fea, pero no me atrevo a decir que sea muy guapa, ya que hay muchas discrepancias respecto a ese tema, x'DDD); simpática, etc.

Era una persona muy peculiar, no sólo por su inteligencia, sino porque era una bruja, y muy buena.

Estudiaba 6º curso de magia en Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de brujería de toda Inglaterra; donde conoció a sus 2 mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

Ron era un joven de 16 años, alto, pelirrojo, con la cara llena de pecas, y que estaba todo el día comiendo. Era el penúltimo de 7 hermanos, cuya mayoría habían abandonado Hogwarts, quedando sólo él y su hermana menor, Ginny.

Harry Potter, en el otro lado, tenía el pelo negro, los ojos verdes, y estaba muy delgado. Tenía una cicatriz en la frente que había marcado su destino para siempre. Él era el elegido para acabar con Voldemort, un mago oscuro con pretensiones de dominar el mundo y hacerse inmortal, que mató a sus padres cuando era pequeño, obligándole a vivir una mala infancia con sus tíos. Era muy tímido y reservado.

Ya fuera por cualquiera de sus cualidades o por algo desconocido, Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, y sufría mucho al ver que éste no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, y que no se fijaba en ella, hecho que hacía que Hermione tuviese complejo de fea.

Lo peor era que Harry sólo tenía ojos para Ginny, la hermana de Ron. Estaban saliendo juntos desde hace unas 3 semanas, y eso, naturalmente, no le gustaba mucho a Hermione….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, durante el patio en una mañana fría de febrero, mirando como caía la nieve a través de las ventanas, bueno, no estudiando en realidad, sino pensando en todos y cada uno de los familiares de Ginny menos Ron, claro está. (N/A: X'DDDDDD)

– _Hoy Harry no me ha hecho caso en nada, excepto para preguntarme si le dejaba copiar los deberes, como no….; bueno, ahora que lo pienso:¿Cómo me iba a decir algo más si tuvo su lengua todo en la garganta de la zorra de Ginny?¡¡¡Cómo la odio!¡¡ Mi mejor amiga durante 5 años, sabía que estaba enamorada de Harry, y me hace esta putada!¿Cómo se atrevió a robarme a _**mi_ Harry? Será guarra..–._**

— Hermione….

– _Si es que además le he ayudado a hacer los deberes, la he apoyado cuando en segundo Harry pasaba de ella y cuando sus amigas se enfadaban (muchas veces, es inaguantable la muy asquerosa) y me venía llorando. Ahora, se lía con Harry, me lo restriega por la cara y me dice que Harry le eligió a ella porque era más guapa que yo, ¿de qué va?……–_

— ¡Hermione!...

–_Y además de eso, la niña quiere que "sigamos siendo amigas" y que "no perdamos nuestra maravillosa amistad por un chico"….¡LA ODIO!...–_

— ¡Hermione, ya me estas cabreando...!

–_Y después de todo eso, esta mañana me viene con el cuento de que Harry y ella "están muy unidos, y de que su relación va en serio"...¿Con que la niña quiere guerra, eh? ¡SI QUIERE GUERRA SE LA DARÉ, COMO QUE ME LLAMO HERMIONE.–_

— ¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, O ME ESCUCHAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ O TE DOY EN LA CABEZA CON TU LIBRO DE ARITMANCIA ELEMENTAL, QUE PESA CASI 5 KILOS! (N/A: un servidor se pregunta cuánto pesará el de Aritmancia avanzada, ;') )

— ¿Qué pasa? Harry, ¿qué haces aquí en la biblioteca? ¿Por qué gritas? La señora Pince nos está mirando mal….

— Por si no te habías dado cuenta, he llegado hace 5 minutos y quería hacerte una pregunta, pero estás sumergida en tu mundo y no escuchas; la próxima vez que hagas eso te tiro un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza…..

— Lo siento Harry, pero cuando me concentro no escucho nada. A ver, ¿qué quieres preguntar, algo de deberes?.. _–Como sea eso, te juro que te acabaré metiendo los libros por un lugar en el que no da la luz del sol..._

— No, es sobre Ginny y yo...

– _Ahora que hago, por un lado Harry es mi mejor amigo, pero por otro, la puta de Ginny me cae como una patada en el culo…..–_

—……Hermione, San Valentín esta muy cerca, y quiero comprarle un regalo a Ginny; ¿me ayudas a elegir uno, es que yo tengo muy mal gusto, y pensé en pedir ayuda a una chica; no sabía a quien pedir ayuda, pero de pronto me acordé que tú eras una chica, je,je…

— Sí Harry, claro que te ayudo….¿quedamos para ir a Hogsmeade el sábado?... ……–_encima de restregarme lo feliz que está con Ginny, no se acuerda de que soy una chica y me pide ayuda, joder, lo llevo claro…….¡YA SÉ! ¡Le voy a ayudar a elegir el regalo, pero va a ser un "regalo" muy especial!…tendré que pensar cual, tengo tantos por elegir, je, je, je...–_

— Si claro, Herms…. me tengo que ir con Ginny, me está esperando.

— ¡Adiós Harry! –_Como me vuelvas a decir eso, ríete tú de los dragones de cuarto curso…– _

Media hora después, Hermione estaba en clase de pociones, pensando en su maravilloso plan:

–…_.no, eso mejor no, a ver….tengo que pensar algo que no incluya derramamiento de sangre Weasley…... ¡ya sé!... Es un plan efectivo, pero necesito una poción…–_

—Señorita Granger, ¿nos puede decir cuál es la tercera ley de Golpallot?

— Sí claro: "El antídoto para un veneno dado tiene que ser igual que la suma de los antídotos respectivos para cada componente del veneno"…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa misma tarde Hermione no fue a clase de Transformaciones, ya que aseguraba estar enferma, dejando sorprendidos a Harry y a Ron (el año pasado tuvo la viruela de dragón, y aún así insistió en ir a clase y sin darse cuenta, contagió a medio Hogwarts); y se quedó en su dormitorio. Cuando estuvo segura de que todos estaban en clase, cogió la capa invisible de Harry, salió de la torre Gryffindor, bajó a las mazmorras y entró en el despacho de Snape. Allí se puso a buscar...

— ¿Dónde guardará Snape las pociones de…?

— ¿Buscas algo Granger?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y encontró un rostro más que familiar….

— ¡MALFOY! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Lo mismo debería decirte a ti, Granger…

Draco Malfoy era un chico de su edad perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin, y era el peor enemigo de Harry Potter, y de Ron y Hermione también, ya que despreciaba a los hijos de muggles, o "sangre sucia". Era rubio, alto, delgado y con los ojos grises. Siempre iba acompañado de sus 2 amigos/gorilas/guardaespaldas: Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

—No te importa para nada lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, por cierto: ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos? ¿Comieron demasiados dulces y están en la enfermería por un ataque de diabetes? Ay, se me olvidaba que tu no sabes lo que es la diabetes, perdón…

— Para tu información, les dije que no vinieran conmigo, me cansé de ellos. Ay, también se me olvidaba que los sangresucias no son capaces de tener una conversación más duradera que lo que tardan en sacarse un moco, así que mejor dejamos de hablar….

— Bueno, paramos los insultos, que si no estamos aquí hasta mañana. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Buscar una piedra bezoar por encargo de Snape, porque el estúpido de Goyle dio su última al calamar gigante (que tiene una indigestión y no hay manera de evitar que vomite por las mañanas), y ahora que nos mandó hacer un filtro amoroso…¿Qué haces **tú** aquí?

— Ehhhh… yo vine para…..

—Bueno, como veo que no me vas a decir nada tendré que recurrir a la Legeremancia.

Malfoy sacó su varita, y antes de que Hermione pudiese reaccionar, apuntó a su cabeza y dijo:

— ¡Legeremens!

Draco vio todo en la mente de Hermione; lo que ella sufrió cuando Harry y Ginny empezaron a salir juntos, su "magnífico" plan para separarlos, como entró a escondidas en el despacho de Snape para buscar la poción….

De repente, fue expulsado de la mente de Hermione .

— ¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto, pedazo de cabrón! ¿Quién te enseñó?

— Me enseñó mi padre cuando Snape le dijo que Potter estaba dando clases de Oclumancia; y como yo no voy a saber menos que esa escoria…

— ¡No le llames escoria, gilipollas! ¡A mis amigos ni tocarlos!

— Por lo que he visto, Harry Potter es más que un amigo para ti, que pena que él no te vea de esa manera, pero bueno, si no quieres mi ayuda…

— ¿Qué estas tramando Malfoy?

— Quiero ayudarte a "conquistar" a Potter.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Si nos odias!

— Porque tu maravilloso plan es penoso, es tan estúpido que hasta la comadreja se daría cuenta de que hay gato encerrada……

— ¡No te metas con Ron! ¿Te llamo yo a ti hurón? Bueno, a ver, si eres tan listo, dime cual es tu magnífica idea. _–..Esa excusa es patética, no me fío ni un pelo de él, pero si puede ayudarme... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que bajo estoy cayendo, Harry, perdóname…–_

— Aquí no Granger, hasta las paredes escuchan. Te espero a las doce en el aula de transformaciones.

— Vale. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí disimuladamente, si nos pilla alguien puede ser sospechoso. Sal tú primero, y luego yo iré.

— De eso nada, ¿que dirían de los Malfoy si no dejo pasar primero a las damas? Aunque tú tienes lo mismo de dama que yo de sangresucia.

— ¡Cállate hurón de mierda!

— Venga, vámonos, que las clases acaban en 5 minutos y si Snape nos encuentra...

Los 2 se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Malfoy no supo cuanta razón tenía al decir que las paredes escuchan, ya que diez minutos después de que se fuesen, un chico de 16 años salió de debajo del escritorio de Snape, pensando en el beneficio que podía sacar de lo que acababa de oír.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la hora de la cena, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa por su posterior encuentro con Malfoy. Eso no pasó desapercibido por parte de Ron, ya que Hermione no estaba comiendo, y en lugar de estar estudiando, como siempre (la chica aprovechaba cualquier momento para repasar, incluso en el desayuno), estaba mordiéndose las uñas y murmurando por lo bajo. Harry, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de nada, ya que tenía sus ojos (también la boca y las manos) puestos en cierta pelirroja a la que Hermione no aguantaba.

— Hermione.., ¿estás bien? ¿Seguro que te encuentras mejor, es que si estabas lo suficientemente enferma como para saltarte una clase…

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah, si! Estoy mucho mejor, Ron, gracias por preocuparte por mí. _–Si fuese Harry el que se preocupase por mí, me lo comería enterito..–_

— De nada, Herms, ya sabes que soy tu amigo y que me lo puedes contar **todo**. – A_quí pasa algo raro, será mejor que la vigile…–_

— Si, claro, no te preocupes. –_Me está poniendo nerviosa, éste sospecha algo…._–

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A las once y media de la noche, Hermione salió de su cama con cuidado para que no la escuchasen Parvati y Lavender, y bajó a la sala común, cuando de repente se acordó de algo:

– _¡Mierda! ¡Se me ha olvidado coger la capa invisible de Harry! ¡Y no puedo ir al dormitorio de los chicos ahora, se despertarían todos! Tendré que ir sin ella, empezamos bien…–_

Cuando estaba yendo por el pasillo de encantamientos, alguien la agarró y la metió en una clase vacía….

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

— Digamos que me he enterado de tu pequeño plan con Malfoy, y si no quieres que tu querido Harry lo sepa, tendrás que hacerme un pequeño favor….

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Qué quieres que haga? –_ no pasa ni un día después de mi pacto con Malfoy y ya me viene este cabrón a hacerme chantaje, esto está empeorando –_

—Luego te lo digo, pero primero llévame a hablar con Malfoy.

Salieron lo más deprisa que pudieron en dirección al aula de transformaciones, ya que el inesperado encuentro la retrasó bastante y el aula estaba en la otra punta del castillo.

Llegaron justos de tiempo. Hermione abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un enfadado y sorprendido Draco.

—Llegas tarde Granger…. ¿y tú que haces aquí?...

Continuará…

**Nota del autor**: ¿Os ha gustado? Bueno, ya se que no dije quien era el misterioso chantajeador, ni por qué Draco quiere ayudar a Hermione, pero si lo digo tan pronto, ya no tendría gracia, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, enviadme reviews, siempre que no sean insultantes, (que sino no los contesto) por favor, que si no cogeré una depresión, snif… ¿cuánto os cuesta dar a ese botón y escribir algo? Bueno, nos vamos en el siguiente capítulo. Muchos besos.


	2. ¡Bastardo irlandés!

**Oviedo (Asturias); viernes 30 de diciembre de 2005**

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí estamos con el 2º capítulo! Espero que os guste. Perdón por el retraso. ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!

También quería agradecer a las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review, y que gracias a su apoyo evitaron que cogiese una depresión… X'DDD. Los reviews serán contestados al final del capítulo de aquí en adelante.

Nota: Los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K Rowling (si fuesen míos yo no estaría aquí escribiendo fics; preferiría estar en un crucero por el Caribe, pero "c'est la vie")

Una última cosa más: ¡yo dije que los reviews los contestaría siempre que no fuesen insultantes! (eso va por ti: _AgainstBadOCs_, la próxima vez que me mandes un review no respetuoso no te contesto)

**Hermione al rescate. Capítulo 2**

Llegaron justos de tiempo. Hermione abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un enfadado y sorprendido Draco.

—Llegas tarde Granger…. ¿y tú que haces aquí?

Hermione estaba histérica. ¡No sólo fue chantajeada por ese cabrón de Seamus Finnigan, sino que estaba a punto de recibir una bronca por parte de un furioso Malfoy! Pero, como era una valiente Gryffindor, se dispuso a plantarle cara a Malfoy.

— Nada, que me paseaba por la torre Gryffindor y como me aburría le dije a Seamus que viniese conmigo para tener una larga y apasionada sesión de sexo…–le espetó Hermione –¿Tú que crees? ¡Este cabrón nos oyó en el despacho de Snape y ahora nos quiere hacer chantaje!

— ¿Qué? ¡Bastardo irlandés de mierda! ¡Te mato!

—Yo que tú no haría eso…– contestó calmadamente Seamus – Como te acerques a mí con intenciones agresivas, todo el mundo se enterará de tu pequeño secreto…..

— ¿Qué dices Finnigan? ¿Qué secreto? Para mí que te sentó mal el desayuno…

—Digamos simplemente que por muy Slytherin que seas, prefieres el color **rojo**….

Draco Malfoy se puso pálido (y eso que ya es difícil estarlo más aún) y le susurró a Seamus al oído unas palabras que Hermione no alcanzó a oír, excepto un: "…_¿cómo te has enterado…" _y también escuchó algo de un diario. Cuando Malfoy dejó de hablar, ella no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

—Malfoy, ¿qué te está diciendo ese gilipollas?

—No te importa Granger, es sólo asunto mío y de Finnigan.

— Bueno, dejemos el tema…¿qué quieres de nosotros? –_Estoy cayendo demasiado bajo, como al final no de resultado por culpa del irlandés de mierda, te juro que le corto cierta parte de su cuerpo….–_

— Primero, tú tendrás que hacerme los deberes todo el año, Hermione Granger; y tú, Malfoy, vas a venir conmigo a Hogsmeade y me vas a comprar ciertas cosillas que, teniendo en cuenta tu gran fortuna (más bien la de tu padre), son unas baratijas…. Y ahora, contadme vuestro maravilloso plan, a ver que puedo sacar de él…

Entonces, Malfoy contó el plan que tenía en mente. Cuando acabó, Seamus les dijo que siguieran con el plan y que esperasen a siguientes instrucciones.

Después, se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios (eran más de las 2 de la mañana) y Hermione se dedicó a pensar sobre qué sería mejor: decirle a Harry la verdad y que éste le odie, o seguir con su plan e intentar conquistarle a riesgo de que les descubran.

— Ay, Harry, si supieses lo bajo que estoy cayendo por ti….–murmuró antes de dormirse –…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, una somnolienta Hermione bajaba las escaleras en dirección al Gran Comedor con intenciones de desayunar (ya eran las 12, pero como era sábado todo el mundo en Hogwarts se levantaba tarde) cuando alguien la agarró por un brazo y la arrastró para meterla en el armario de las escobas. Ella estuvo a punto de proferir un grito hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era el que estaba con ella…

— ¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Se puede saber por qué me hiciste esto? – chilló Hermione- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

— Perdón Herms, pero quería hablar contigo sin que nos molestasen.

—Bueno, no ha sido nada, pero la próxima vez no me des esos sustos, que casi me da un infarto…. –…._menos mal que es él, ¡casi me muero al pensar que era Seamus!...–_ A ver, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Hermione, no se como decirte esto de una manera delicada pero ahí va: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE TRAES CON MALFOY?

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Nos odiamos a muerte! –_como nos pille Ron, ya iba más que sobrada con Seamus…–_

— No te hagas la tonta. ¡Estuviste toda la tarde muy nerviosa, te escapaste a media noche de la habitación y hace 2 horas te trajeron esta carta con la lechuza de Malfoy y con el escudo de su familia estampado encima!

— ¿Malfoy me mandó una carta? ¿La tienes aquí? ¡Enséñamela!

— ¿Ves como te pasa algo con él?... Un momento…. ¿Estáis saliendo juntos? – inquirió Ron –

— ¿QUÉ?... Ah, sí, Ron, me pillaste. Estamos saliendo juntos desde hace 2 semanas.

— ¿CÓMO? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿POR QUÉ?

— Verás Ron,……eh…. me apunté a una agencia de esas para conocer a gente a través de cartas a principio de curso. …

— ¿Y?

— Eh…..Conocí a un chico …..Al principio nos hicimos amigos… Le contaba mis problemas y me consolaba…Era tan sensible, atento….Poco a poco me fui enamorando de él… ¡Qué tonta fui Ron! ¡Me arrepiento tanto!– dice esto y después finge que llora sobre el hombro de Ron–.

— Tranquila Herms, no llores…. Todo va a salir bien…. –la consoló Ron– …Pero... ¿Qué pasó luego?

— Cuando pasó más tiempo, le dije que quería conocerle; y él estuvo de acuerdo. Así que quedamos en las Tres Escobas el día en que Snape os castigó a ti y a Harry. ..Cuando le vi, ¡¡¡No podía creerlo! …– Exclamó Hermione–¡¡¡El chico del que me había enamorado era Draco Malfoy!... El también se quedo sorprendido; pero yo no pude aguantarlo y salí corriendo... Y después…. No, no puedo contártelo…. Me da mucha vergüenza…

Hermione, soy tu mejor amigo, claro que puedes contármelo…–la tranquilizó Ron.

— Vale, pero no te rías…

— Te prometo que no lo haré.

—Verás… después de eso me pasé toda la noche llorando, me sentía traicionada… Dos días después Malfoy vino a decirme que yo le gustaba y que quería que lo intentásemos, y como me puso una carita tan adorable…no me pude negar…. Y eso es todo.

— Pero eso no explica por qué estabas tan alterada estos últimos días.

–_Mierda, no me di cuenta de ese detalle, que le digo ahora… ¡ya sé! La típica escenita de celos…–_

— Es que…eh.. ayer nos peleamos porque vi a Pansy Parkinson coqueteando con él… y me puse muy celosa porque no hacía nada para evitarlo y le seguía el juego. Entonces le dije que se disculpase pero por su estúpido orgullo Malfoy no me pidió perdón y le mandé a la mierda. ¡Pero yo sigo enamorada de él!– llora más sobre su hombro – Estoy muy triste…

—Maldito cabrón…..se va a enterar; ¡no puede ir haciendo daño a cualquier chica que se le cruce! Cuando me lo encuentre… le voy a quitar determinada parte de su cuerpo…

– _¿Qué? Bien, la he liado más; ahora Ron quiere cargarse a mi única posibilidad de seducir a Harry…_

— ¡No, Ron! ¡No le hagas eso! Hay algo que no te he contado… Es que él me lleva intentando pedir perdón pero es que no puedo perdonarle… y ahora encima la zorra de Pansy me lo restriega por la cara….–_espero que se lo crea, porque sino, quedaré como la mentirosa más grande de todo Hogwarts…_

— Vale, no le haré nada… ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

— Me daba vergüenza Ron, ¡pensaba que me despreciaríais tú y Harry! ¡Me sentía culpable! – susurró Hermione; para luego hacer que lloraba en el hombro de Ron (N/A: Desde luego mi niña es una gran actriz, le tenían que dar un puñaíco de Oscars)– ¿Me perdonas?

—Claro, pero sólo con una condición…

— ¿Cuál, Ron?

— Que la próxima vez que te pase algo parecido nos lo cuentes a mí y a Harry directamente en lugar de esperar a que nos demos cuenta solos –dijo Ron mientras le acariciaba la espalda – ¿Vale, Herms?

— Sí, Ron, te lo prometo. ¿Y ahora me das la carta de Draco?

— Sí, toma – repuso mientras le entregaba un sobre hecho de pergamino con el escudo de la familia Malfoy encima – Te lo trajeron a las 9 y madia a la sala común. Debías de estar dormida.

— Bueno Ron, no se si tú habrás desayunado, pero yo no. ¿Puedo irme ya?

— Si, pero antes prométeme que vas a tener cuidado con Malfoy. No es de fiar.

— Vale, pero sólo si tú promete no decírselo a Harry hasta que yo esté preparada para contárselo.

— Eh...bueno, vale.

— ¡Adiós Ron!

— ¡Adiós Herms!

Hermione se fue a desayunar, añadiendo que tenía que fingir que estaba saliendo con Malfoy a su larga lista de problemas…

Mientras, Ron se fue a la sala común pensando en cómo hacer que Harry se diese cuenta de la relación de Hermione con Malfoy si decírselo directamente y sin traicionar a su mejor amiga.

._Harry tiene que saberlo ……pero no puedo decírselo ..…¿pero y si él se da cuenta solo?...Lo malo es que no se fija en ella ahora que está con mi hermana…¿y si le digo que se fije en ella a ver si lo descubre él solito?...habrá que probar a ver si funciona….–_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—Harry, ¿puedes venir un momento? Tengo que decirte algo.

—…._si…¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?…. _Espera un segundo Ron…….._ohhhh, siiii como me pone………… _Voy ahora….

— ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿PUEDES QUITAR TUS PERVERTIDAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA? ¡QUE OS HAYA DADO MI PERMISO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ME GUSTE VEROS TODO EL DÍA ASÍ!...

— Si, Ron, ya voy, perdón por las molestias….

Se levanta del sofá dejando tumbada a una insatisfecha pelirroja a la que todos conocemos y odiamos. Ginny tiene la camisa a medio desabrochar y una cara que parece decir "_como me vuelvas a quitar a Harry otra vez, te quito el carné de padre_".

Harry y Ron se fuero a la habitación para tener algo más de intimidad (N/A: No seáis malpensados, sólo van a hablar). Cuando entraron; Ron echó un hechizo silenciador, atrancó la puerta y se sentó en su cama.

— Harry, ¿no te has fijado en que Hermione está muy rara últimamente?

— ¿Qué? No, yo la veo como siempre, empollona.

— ¡HARRY, TÚ ESTÁS CIEGO! ¡YA ENTIENDO POR QUÉ LLEVAS GAFAS! Bueno, ahora que lo pienso…. No te fijas en Hermione porque tienes tus ojos (boca y demás partes del cuerpo) en **mi hermana**.

— Oye Ron, que ella y yo nos queremos mucho (N/A: ¡y una mierda!) , no me hables así…..

—Si claro; bueno, ese tema lo dejamos para otro día… pero….¿cómo puedes ser tan ciego para no ver que Hermione no atiende en las clases, no come casi nada y está todo el día muy nerviosa?

— ¿¿¿¿Qué? ¡Si sigue así se pondrá muy enferma! Hay que hacer algo Ron.

— Ya lo pensé; pero si lo hago yo solo sería sospechoso….me tienes que ayudar. Tú sólo vigila a Hermione y cuéntame luego lo que ves. ¿Vale?

—Si, Ron, haré lo que pueda.

—Bueno Harry, me tengo que ir a cumplir un castigo con Snape por gritarle a Malfoy después de que él insultase a mi familia.

— Buena suerte Ron.

— La necesitaré, tengo que destripar un barril entero de tritones cornudos sin usar magia… ¡yuck!...

— ¡Adiós Ron!

— ¡Adiós Harry!

Y Ron se fue de la habitación, dudando si Harry vigilaría a Hermione como él aseguró….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Continuará……

**Nota de autor:** Espero que este capítulo os haya hecho reír o algo parecido. ¿Os gustó esa pedazo de interpretación por parte de Hermione digna de un Oscar? Espero que no haya exagerado sus dotes de actriz….

Una vez más quisiera dar las gracias por vuestros magníficos reviews. Y también quiero animar a la gente que lo ha leído pero que no se atreve a dejarme uno; ya que todo review (siempre que no sea insultante) es bienvenido.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Muchos besos!

**Y ahora la contestación a los reviews:**

–**AgainstBadOCs:**

Como dije en el capítulo anterior, me da igual que los reviews me digan que mi historia no es buena o que no os gustó (me ayuda a mejorarla); pero siempre de una manera respetuosa, y tu review, por más vueltas que le des, no alcanza esa categoría. Por esta vez te lo voy a contestar, pero si me sigues mandando más reviews insultantes, me veré obligado a bloquearte y no contestar ninguno más:

Por si no te habías dado cuenta, este es un fic de humor (y de romance); y resulta que para intentar que tenga chispa; si pongo a la Hermione madura, seria y calmada no tendría gracia, así que la pongo en plan arpía, para darle más chispa a mi historia. Y si no lo entiendes (o si tienes menos sentido del humor que una piedra), lo llevas claro……

Por otra parte, yo creo que Hermione es un ser rebelde que está atrapada bajo una máscara de seriedad, que sólo sale cada mucho rato (como en el 3er libro cuando pega a Malfoy). Así que decidí sacar su potencial a la luz; y sí que puede discutir con Malfoy sin hablar a gritos, pero no lo hice así por 2 cosas: 1º porque no tendría gracia sino grita, y 2º, porque no me apetecía.

Aún así, alteré la personalidad de Hermione porque tiene que ver con el fic en un futuro próximo.

Lo de la situación de "oye, eres una chica…" la puse porque creo que Harry tiene a una magnífica persona a su lado todos os días que le quiere mucho, y no se da cuenta de ello.

Una cosa más, te aconsejo que no vayas diciendo a la gente cosas que pasaron en el 6º libro si no sabes que lo han leído. En mi caso vale, porque yo sí lo leí, pero si no lo hubiese leído me habría cabreado mucho.

Por último me gustaría que supieras que no sólo yo pienso así, hay más gente que tiene mala opinión sobre la gente como tú. Te invito a que leas el review que me dejó mi mejor amiga cibernética RAkAoMi; en especial las palabras que te dedicó a ti.

Espero que mi contestación te enseñe a no dejar reviews de esa clase

–**Ezra H/H4ever:**

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por mandarme un review! ¿En serio que te gustó mi fic? Es que como es mi primero, estaba muy nervioso para ver si la gente le gustaba.

¿Te gustó este capítulo? Dije quien era el chantajeador, pero puse otro misterio: "¿Qué significa lo del **rojo** y por qué Malfoy cede al chantaje?" Este no lo voy a desvelar tan pronto, pero es un motivo muy gracioso.

¡Yo no me imagino a Hermione fea! Lo que pasa es que hay fics en los que la ponen como una sex-symbol y no es muy creíble. Por otra parte me daba miedo poner que era guapa, ya que la gente tiene opiniones diversas sobre la belleza de Hermione, y no quiero interferir en ninguna de ellas.

Lo de hacerle un cambio de look ya lo tenía pensado. ¡Quiero que Harry sufra y se muera de envidia! ¿No es una buena idea? Por eso he hecho que todos pensasen que estaba con Malfoy. Luego le cambio el look y Harry se pondrá muy celoso y dejará a Ginny o algo parecido.

Bueno, gracias por decirme tu opinión. ¡Muchos besos!

–**billiwig:**

¡Gracias por el review!.

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Intenté hacerlo más gracioso, pero no creo que me haya quedado tan bien.

Besos

–**Caperucita Roja:**

¡Hola Ro!

¡Gracias por el review! Ya sé que es mi primer fic, pero esto de escribir me pone muy nervioso. Hablando de agobio… tu one-shot está muy bien. ¡Súbelo cuanto antes! ¿Te gustó este capítulo? Si tiene algún error avisa a mi beta, X'DDDDDDD.

Besos

–**noeliapotter:**

¡Hola!

¡Gracias por tu apoyo! ¿Te gustó este cap? Espero que sí

Besos

–**bizcocho**

¡¡Hola! ¿De verdad crees que Hermione es tan celosa? Yo la puse así porque creo que por muy calmada que sea y todo eso, no puede reprimir sus instintos. Además yo creo que si a una persona cualquiera le hacen pasar eso, (su mejor amiga le robó el novio) si que sería celosa. Bueno, gracias por darme tu opinión

Besos

–**RAkAoMi**

¡¡¡Hola esposa cibernética!

¡¡Muchas gracias por mandar el review! Significa mucho para mí que te guste esta historia, ya que te la dediqué, y si no te gustase no tendría sentido… A ver si te gusta el 2º capítulo.

¡Menos mal que tienes sentido común y que entiendes que si esto es un fic de humor, porque si quiero que tenga gracia, tendré que alterar un poco la personalidad de Hermione, ¿no es cierto? Y pensar que hay gente tan cabezota que no entiende esto… (Adivina por quién va este comentario, ejem…)

Me alegra que entiendas mi punto de vista; porque es verdad: a la mayoría de las chicas que conozco por muy serias que sean, siempre pierden los estribos cuando se trata de un chico, así que hice a una Hermione más realista que la que nos expone J.K.Rowling.

¡¡Tienes toda la razón en lo de que las chicas no perdonan nunca una traición! Conozco a 2 chicas que eran muy buenas amigas hasta hace 3 años y que no se volvieron a hablar porque una le robó el novio a la otra, incluso después de que la otra le dijo que fue un error, y que no sabía que era su novio (lo mantenían en secreto)…Yo creo que la culpa era del novio, por liarse con las dos, pero bueno…

¡¡Lo de dedicarte el fic no ha sido nada! ¡¡Te dedicaría este y veinte más porque eres muy buena gente y mi autora favorita! ¡¡Gracias otra vez por tu largo review! Espero que mandes muchos más de esta longitud.

¡¡Feliz año nuevo! Y que no se atraganten las uvas… ¡¡Te quiero mucho!…

Besos

Lucas

–**Hermian vampiress**

¡Hola! ¿De verdad te hizo tanta gracia? ¡No me lo esperaba! Es que yo no tengo mucha chispa… Pero si de verdad te hizo gracia me satisface mucho; porque es mi primer fic y todo eso… y como es (o intento) que sea de humor. ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos.


	3. Nuevo descubrimiento

**Viernes 27 de enero de 2006**

¡¡Hola de nuevo! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mi ordenador se estropeó, lo llevamos a un taller y nos dijeron que saldría más barato comprar uno nuevo. Y entre lo que tardamos en formatearlo, instalar el antivirus, etc; no he tenido tiempo de ponerme a escribir hasta ahora.

Quiero dar gracias de nuevo por los magníficos reviews que me habéis mandado y animar a la gente a que no los deja a hacerlo. Todos vuestros reviews son bienvenidos (siempre que no sean insultantes), y cuanto más largos, mejor.

**AVISO:**

1. Este fic en general puede tener palabras malsonantes e insultos que pueden herir la sensibilidad de ciertas personas. Estáis avisados, así que no me vengáis luego con quejas luego.

2. En una parte del capítulo voy a hacer un comentario sobre un diseñador gay. Eso no significa que sea homófono, sólo lo pongo porque la historia lo requiere.

**SIMBOLOGÍA**:

Guión (—) y texto: lo que dicen los personajes.

Entre guiones (–) _y en cursiva(–):_ Pensamientos de los personajes

_Con cursiva y subrayado:_ Recuerdos mostrados por medio de un pensadero (pensieve en inglés)

Bueno, me he enrollado demasiado. Aquí os dejo con el capítulo:

**Hermione al rescate. Capítulo 3**

Hermione salió corriendo después de su encuentro con Ron a buscar a Malfoy para contarle lo sucedido con Ron, ya que si él creía que estaban atravesando una crisis en su "relación", Malfoy tenía que estar prevenido. Como no le encontró en ninguna parte fue a la sala común de Gryffindor a buscar el Mapa del Merodeador.

Estuvo buscando por todo el mapa hasta que vio un punto minúsculo que ponía Draco Malfoy cerca de los vestuarios femeninos del estadio de quidditch –_Típico de él…–_ pensó con amargura; y entonces salió del castillo en dirección al campo.

Era una mañana soleada, aunque bastante fría, ya que estaban a principios de febrero. El lago reflejaba el color azul pálido del cielo. Mientras bajaba un sendero embarrado, Hermione seguía pensando en Harry, Malfoy, la puta de Ginny……y sobretodo en al cabrón de Seamus Finnigan, el cual les chantajeó de una manera cruel y perversa. Aún así, lo que más le inquietaba era lo que le había dicho ese bastardo a Malfoy que le había afectado tanto…

–…_. A ver, si mal no recuerdo, Seamus le dijo a Malfoy algo como que le gustaba el color rojo….supongo que será una metáfora…¿pero a qué se refiere?...¿a un objeto?...no creo…….¿a un animal?...eso sí que no…..¿y si se refiere a una persona?...¡¡eso es! Es más creíble, y además lo del rojo puede significas que esa persona sea…–_

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos… Estaba en la puerta de los vestuarios cuando oyó el sonido del agua caer. – _Se estará duchando alguien–_ pensó. Y se preparó para abrir la puerta y montar una escenita, ya que sin ninguna duda, Malfoy estaría espiando a alguien duchándose.

Cuando entró, la humedad que había en el aire encrespó su pelo castaño. Empezó a buscar a Malfoy, pero al no verle por ninguna parte consultó de nuevo el Mapa del Merodeador.

–… _¡Qué raro! Debería de estar por aquí… ¿Y si tiene una capa invisible? No se, son muy difíciles de encontrar...–_

Cuando se acercó a las duchas se percató de que había una bolsa roja de deporte en un banco. Se acercó a examinarla, pues deseaba saber quién se estaba duchando; entonces vio que la bolsa tenía algo escrito con letras negras y desiguales:

"_ESTO PERTENECE A GINNY WEASLEY"_

Cuando lo leyó, casi le da un infarto, ¡¡¡¡MALFOY ESTABA ESPIANDO A GINNY! Y lo peor de todo es que la pelirroja le podía pillar y entonces ganaría una reputación de lesbiana…

– _Tengo que salir de aquí…¡¡a la mierda eso de buscar a Malfoy!..-_

Salió lo más sigilosamente que pudo, pero justo antes de abrir la puerta de los vestuarios sintió como alguien que no podía ver la agarraba y la inmovilizaba. Intentó proferir un grito, pero algo le tapó la boca.

— Cálmate sangresucia, no grites sino quieres que Ginny se entere y te pille. –Murmuró una inconfundible voz en su oído–

— Nos pillará a los dos, tú también estas aquí, Malfoy. –Le reprochó Hermione–…un momento, ¿desde cuando la llamas por su nombre?

—Sí, pero a mí no me va a ver, porque si no te diste cuenta, estoy bajo una capa invisible. – Aclaró el rubio– Y eso no es de tu incumbencia

— Malfoy…. Esta charla me parece muy interesante y todo eso, pero... ¿Te has parado a pensar que si Ginny sale de la ducha me verá? Vámonos a un lugar en donde nadie nos oiga.

Y entonces despojó al rubio de la capa invisible y le llevó en dirección a los invernaderos. Le condujo al invernadero nº 5, que llevaba vacío desde que una planta carnívora le arrancó el brazo a una niña (N/A: Tranquilizaos, que a la susodicha planta la sulfataron para después quemarla, no va a comer a nadie).

Entonces, arrinconó a Malfoy en una esquina y allí empezó su duro interrogatorio:

— ¿Qué hacías espiando a esa zorra? ¿De dónde sacaste la capa invisible?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy espiando a Ginny?

— No sé….tal vez el hecho de que estuvieses escondido en el baño mientras ella se duchaba y también porque la has llamado por su nombre dos veces y no has hecho ningún comentario acerca de su posición económica (es decir, no la llamaste pobretona ni muerta de hambre)…. Un momento… ¡claro, ahora todo tiene sentido…Malfoy… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Ginny?

— ¿Qué dices Granger? Tú estás muy mal… Para mí que te sentó mal el desayuno.

—No te hagas el tonto Malfoy. O me lo dices tú ahora o te aseguro que cuando menos te lo esperes voy a echar unas cuantas gotas de Veritaserum en tu zumo de calabaza, y entonces te subiré a la mesa de los profesores y te haré contar tus más profundos secretos. –Le amenazó– Y no me vengas con ese cuento de que está prohibido ni de que no se hacer esa poción, porque soy una de las más listas de Hogwarts y ya preparé esa poción 5 veces y no me pillaron(N/A: No me creo que sea verdad, pero si con eso acojona a Malfoy...) Y si me delatases, piensa un poco… ¿quién iba a sospechar de la niña buena que es Hermione Granger? – Dicho eso, puso la cara más angelical que puede poner una chica de 16 años–

El rostro del rubio se puso blanco (más aún de lo que está habitualmente) y miró con una expresión de profundo odio a Hermione y estuvo un minuto en silencio. De repente puso una expresión de derrotado y dijo:

— Vale, te diré como empezó:

Entonces se acercó la varita a su sien y murmuró algo inteligible. De repente, una vasija circular llena de una sustancia parecida al humo apareció de la nada.

–_La habrá convocado desde su habitación de Slytherin–_ Pensó Hermione.

De ahí salió una niebla plateada, en donde pudo vislumbrar el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts hace 2 meses, y más concretamente, la mesa de Slytherin, en donde un soñoliento Malfoy (era la hora del desayuno) estaba conversando con su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini:

……………………………………..

— _Ayer me crucé a esa pobretona de Ginny Weasley en el pasillo de Encantamientos. Le pregunté que qué estaba haciendo allí y me mandó a la mierda, ¿te lo puedes creer Blaise? ¿De qué va? ¿Se cree más importante que yo, el heredero de la familia Malfoy; una de las más importantes del mundo mágico?_

_Blaise le mira con cara de cansancio, (al parecer, Malfoy siempre hablaba de lo mismo en el desayuno) y le preguntó:_

— _¿Me pasas el zumo de calabaza?._

— _Si claro –dijo al mismo tiempo que le alargaba una gran jarra de cristal biselado llena de un líquido naranja –…. Eh… ¿De qué estábamos hablando?_

— _De tu odio infundado a Ginny Weasley…– apuntó a la vez que servía a Malfoy un poco se zumo en su copa de plata–….por cierto… ¿Por qué te cae tan mal?_

—…_eh, no lo sé muy bien, tal vez porque es la única persona más joven que yo que se atreve a plantarme cara y no se doblega ante mis desafíos……. lo de que ella y su familia son pobres es mi excusa para salvar mi orgullo……No sé, no la soporto, no puedo ver su cara llena de pecas… –se dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su zumo se calabaza, mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor – su cabello rojo como el fuego, sus radiantes ojos verdes, su mirada penetrante…._

_No pudo seguir más, ya que se percató de una subida de temperatura en sus mejillas, y Blaise Zabini le estaba empezando a mirar con curiosidad._

— _Draco, ¿qué demonios te pasa?_

— _Nada, que hace mucho calor en este castillo…_

— _¡Estamos en diciembre! ¡Queda una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad! ¡Qué cojones va a hacer frío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre?_

— _¿Qué? Ah, si; debe de ser eso, es que pasé hace muy poco la viruela de dragón y debe de quedarme algún resto, lo mejor es que vaya a la enfermería a ver si me dan una poción antipirética…_

— _¿Quieres que te acompañe? No tienes buena cara…_

— _No, es mejor que no pierdas clase, que los exámenes se están acercando y tienes que repasar los encantamientos estimulantes, y también creo recordar que cuando nos mandaron convertir un perro en un taburete, el tuyo seguía ladrando…_

— _Bueno, vete tu solo, nos vemos en la comida._

…………………………………

—Bueno, ya bastó, lo demás es privado. –Dijo a la vez que intentó apartar a Hermione del pensadero; pero ésta fue más rápida y le empujó. Entonces se percató de un bulto en los pantalones del Malfoy del pensadero y no pudo evitar proferir una estridente carcajada. Aprovechando esa distracción, Malfoy hizo un movimiento con su varita y la niebla plateada desapareció.

Después de que se recuperó del ataque de risa, se fijó en que él la miraba con una cara de rabia contenida y tenía los nudillos blancos. Entonces comprendió que le había humillado de la peor manera posible.

— Draco…–dijo con precaución– lo siento….me he pasado de la raya, no debería haber venido en este momento…

— Vete a la mierda Granger, si aprecias tu integridad física será mejor que te vayas lo antes posible… ¿Tenías otra razón para venir aparte de para reírte de mí?

—…Eh, si, veras…. Esta mañana Ron me dijo que había interceptado tu carta, y sospechaba que pasaba algo entre nosotros, y yo….para que se callase le dije que estábamos saliendo y que nos habíamos peleado…je, je, je…..así que vine a decírtelo para que disimulases y que hicieses parecer que estabas atravesando una crisis emocional…. Si, ya se que es un estorbo para el plan, pero no pude hacer nada más.

— ¿Tú eres gilipollas o te lo haces? ¡¡Es perfecto! Así podremos dar celos a Potter y a Ginny. Sólo tenemos que hacer que hemos vuelto. Tenemos que inventarnos una historia creíble…. Y lo más importante, te tengo que hacer un cambio de "look", porque alguien con esas pintas no puede estar a la altura de un Malfoy…–Le espetó mientras le dedicaba una mirada despectiva–,

— ¿Pero tú de que vas? Draco Malfoy, el mago de alta cuna que va vestido con túnicas de mujer, tú no eres un conde, eres una reinona….

Eso era una verdad a medias. Era cierto que Malfoy llevaba túnicas bordadas con puntillas en los bajos (era el último grito en el Paris mágico); pero las túnicas eran de hombre, si no, preguntádselo a Michelo di Fabrio; el "Armani" del mundo mágico; quien diseño esa túnica (aunque sabemos que le han visto vestido de mujer en ciertos lugares de alterne).

— Por lo menos yo no voy a acabar como una solterona por mucho que me vista como una reinona; en cambio a ti no te va a querer nadie, ni siquiera Harry, con esa ropa tan poco femenina….–Lo dijo de tal manera que parecía que escupía las palabras–

Esta vez Malfoy había metido el dedo en la llaga. Hermione no contestó a ese insulto. Lo único que hizo fue ponerse pálida, bajar la cabeza y musitar con una voz fría como el hielo:

— Que te jodan Malfoy, no quiero saber nada más de ti en mi vida. Vete a la porra. Tienes suerte de que no vaya a contar a Hogwarts tu secreto porque sé lo que es estar enamorado. Adiós.

Después de decir eso, salió corriendo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor con un único objetivo: llorar hasta tener los ojos rojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Malfoy intentó detener a Hermione, pero ella había salido corriendo y no pudo alcanzarla. En ese momento supo que Hermione no estaba contenta con su cuerpo y se sentía fea (N/A: Ella no era fea, lo que pasa es que no era como las chicas de su edad, que se pasaban todo el día maquillándose y comprando ropa nueva. Prefería leer un buen libro a estar todo el día arreglándose): después de pensar unos instantes se dio cuenta por primera vez en su vida de que era un cabrón y se portaba muy mal con la gente que no accedía a sus caprichos

—Soy gilipollas. Por mi culpa he perdido la oportunidad de dar celos a Ginny….será mejor que vaya a pedirle perdón lo antes posible .y……….tal vez puedo hacer algo para que no se sienta fea….

Y entonces Malfoy se fue a la sala común de Slytherin, pensando en la sorpresa que se llevará Hermione al día siguiente

**Continuará:**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

¿Os gustó? Espero que sí y que os haya provocado alguna risa, aunque este capítulo no me quedó muy gracioso, y menos aún ahora que metí un poco de Angst.

Sobre lo de Malfoy y Ginny….no he fumado algo raro ni nada parecido, y sólo os puedo decir que tiene una explicación creíble que os revelaré en un futuro próximo del fic (pero no en el siguiente capítulo, no penséis que voy a hacer lo mismo que en los capítulos anteriores de ir diciendo un misterio en cada cap. para luego desvelarlo en el siguiente).

Bueno, ahora doy paso a la contestación de los reviews (gracias otra vez por dejármelos):

**Ginny hater:**

¡Gracias por darme tu opinión! Aunque no me parece que mi historia no es tan graciosa.

Yo no es que odie a Ginny a muerte, lo que pasa es que me parece que ella no pinta nada en los libros, y es sólo un intruso en la vida de Harry; además, detesto el papel de puta que hace en el libro (se lió con Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, etc). Por eso decidí ponerla como la mala; es más, si a la gente le parece bien, te aseguro que Ginny va a acabar mal…..jejeje.

Besos

**Hermian vampiress:**

¡¡Feliz año nuevo (por atrasado) y espero que los reyes te hayan traído muchas cosas!

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y sobretodo que te haya hecho reír. Si ves la gracia que me hizo a mí cuando lo escribía….X'DDDD

Este capítulo no es tan divertido, pero la historia tiene que tener momentos de tensión; sino sería muy monótona.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

Besos.

**afroditacoral:**

¡Hola! Gracias por darme tu opinión- Como ves, esta vez tardé un poco en continuarlo, pero prometo que de ahora en adelante intentaré subir los siguientes capítulos lo más pronto posible.

Adiós.

**RAkAoMi:**

¡Hola cielo!

¡¡¡Me encanta que me dejes reviews largos! Aunque la verdad es que me resulta un poco raro que tú me los dejes cuando yo estoy acostumbrado a dejártelos a ti.

Me alegra que te haya gustado la nueva faceta que le he puesto al personaje de Hermione. ¿Cuántas llevamos ya? Yo he visto a Hermione de yudoca, ninfómana, arpía, acomplejada, apasionada, etc. Esto me encanta, porque así entre todos los escritores vamos perfilando la personalidad de Hermi (bueno, siempre hay OOCs por ahí, como la mía).

Cuando escribí lo de darle el Óscar me partí de risa (para que luego me digas que las notas de autor son un incordio, je, je, je...) y estuve media hora sin parar de reírme (la gente pensaba que estoy loco).

Sobre lo de Harry y Ginny, yo no creo que les haya puesto las pilas de duracel (me encanta el anuncio del conejito corriendo), más bien parece que les enchufé a una torre de alta tensión (de esas de 5.000 voltios), jijiji.

Un día de estos se van a quedar pegados por la boca… tendré que mandar a Ginny a un colegio de monjas, X'DDDD.

Acerca de lo de que la Hermione de tu fic es ninfómana, no me pronuncio más, porque después de ver lo puta que es Ginny en este fic y en los libros, tu Hermione es una santa por mucho que aproveche su tiempo antes de la batalla.

Oye, mi Hermione no es tan mala (bueno, un poco sí, pero no la insultes porque le he cogido cariño, X'DDDD). Si hace todo esto es por amor a Harry (aunque el sea un gilipollas que no se da cuenta de lo pasa a su alrededor). Su caso es parecido al de Juana la Loca; si estaba loca era de amor. ¿Tú no harías lo mismo?

Bueno, me alegra que te guste mi historia (al fin y al cabo te la dediqué, y si no te gusta no tendría sentido); y te quiero decir que tu nuevo fic me encanta y me hace mucha gracia.

Te quiero mucho.

Lucas.

**dranzer:**

¡Gracias por el review! Siento decepcionarte porque este capítulo no es tan gracioso, pero te aseguro que los demás sí los serán.

Ciao.

**Osama Bin Laden:**

¡¡Gracias por dejar tu opinión! Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Besos

**KryPotter:**

Felicidades a ti igualmente (aunque sea por atrasado).

Sobre lo del libro, acertaste sin querer. Es que mi hermana está estudiando medicina y siempre me fijo en lo gordos que son sus libros, así que decidí meterlo.

Que pena que hubieses visto los 2 primeros capítulos seguidos, y yo que quería intrigar a la gente….

Como ves, ya tenía pensado en dar a Hermione un cambio de look y ponerla guapísima, para dar celos a Harry. La escena en que la maquillan, alisan el pelo, etc… vendrá en el siguiente capítulo y prometo que será muy entretenida.

Me pasé por tu profile y leí "Que me alcance la vida" (quise leer "Accidentalmente enamorados" pero no tuve tiempo). Te prometo que cuando pueda te dejaré un review.

Gracias por el review.

Besos.

**popopopopo:**

Gracias por dejarme el review. Besos.

**Caperucita roja:**

¡Hola Ro! Que pena que los de fanfiction te hayan cortado el review…..Yo creo que te tienen manía. ¿Qué les hiciste para que te castiguen así? X'DDDDD.

Gracias por tu apoyo.

**La Dama del Timpo:**

Oye, ¿tú eres adivino/a? ¡¡Has acertado todo lo que iba a poner en este capítulo! Bueno, supongo que dejé muchas pistas, jejeje… Ya que estamos…¿Me puedes decir como será el 7º libro de Harry Potter?

Bueno, muchas gracias por darme tu opinión. Me alegro de que tengas el mismo punto de vista que yo. (H-Hr forever).

Adiós.

**krmn sk:**

¡¡Hola!

Gracias por el review. Quiero añadir que todo el mundo odia a Ginny. ¡¡No tiene ningún fan que yo conozca! Que mal me cae….

Besos.

**Magaso Urashima:**

Gracias por el review. ¿De verdad crees que mi historia es tan buena?

Ciao.


	4. ¿Carlo? ¡Nooooo!

**Oviedo, 29 de marzo de 2006**

¡¡¡Hola de nuevo! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que tuve un problema… Veréis, este capítulo tiene una escena que me costó mucho escribir determinada escena (os daréis cuenta al instante de cuál es), ya que al ser un chico desconozco muchas cosas de ese tema.

Por otro lado, también estuve muy liado, y no tuve casi tiempo para escribir… Es mi primer fic, así que pido que tengáis paciencia conmigo, ya que me pongo nervioso al atascarme. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

Ahora os dejo por fin con el cuarto capítulo:

**Hermione al rescate. Capítulo 4**

Hermione estuvo toda la tarde llorando. Lo que le había dicho Malfoy se le repetían constantemente en la cabeza…–_a ti no te va a querer nadie, ni siquiera Harry– _Esas crueles palabras sonaban como un disco rallado en su mente…. Estuvo tanto tiempo así, que al cabo de dos horas ni lágrimas le quedaban.

No fue a cenar; ni siquiera cuando Parvati y Lavender le insistieron una y otra vez.

— No tengo hambre… –aseguró repetidamente– id vosotras sin mí….

Como la gente no paraba de molestarla (todas las chicas de Gryffindor subieron a su dormitorio a consolarla, pero ella se lo tomaba a mal), se escabulló sin que nadie se diera cuenta a la Sala de los Menesteres para estar tranquila.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy se sentía extraño, era la primera vez en toda su vida que iba a pedir perdón a alguien (como buen Malfoy que era, no podía humillarse ante nadie). Era una sensación nueva para él.

— Allá vamos…– suspiró – Puedes hacerlo…

Y se encaminó con paso ligero al séptimo piso de Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione llegó a ese trozo de pared desnuda del octavo piso con los ojos llorosos y pasó tres veces por delante de él, pensando una y otra vez: –_Necesito un lugar en donde pueda llorar sin que me molesten, a ser posible, que haya mucho chocolate, que tengo hambre_ (N/A: Tendrá morro la niña…)_…–._

Cuando hubo pasado por tercera vez, apareció una gran puerta de roble. Accionó el picaporte y entró a la sala. No pudo omitir un gemido de sorpresa al ver la habitación.

Era un gran salón con mullidos sofás tapizado de terciopelo rojo (como buena Gryffindor que era ella, no se podía tolerar otro color) y una chimenea que daba calor con sólo mirarla. En el centro había una gran mesa llena del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes y unos cuantos botes de helado de vainilla y fresa, su sabor preferido. La habitación tenía también un baño anexo (con jacuzzi, por supuesto). Estaba pensada para que se quedase bastante tiempo allí.

–_No entiendo como no canonizaron al que construyó esta sala –_ Pensó con alegría mientras se tumbaba en un sofá y empezaba a comer helado como una posesa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy pasó a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda y entró en la sala común de Gryffindor (N/A: Os contaría como obtuvo la contraseña, pero es una historia de chantaje, insultos, etc; que el rating del fic no permite). Cuando iba a subir las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, una voz le detuvo:

— ¿A dónde cojones te crees tú que vas, Malfoy? –le espetó Ron–

— Pues voy a ver a **mi **novia… ¿Pasa algo?

— Sí. Resulta que **tu **novia está enfadada contigo y no te quiere ver.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

— No lo sabía hasta que tú me lo has dicho. ¿Ves como es verdad?

— Estúpida comadreja y estúpida retórica Weasley – Murmuró Malfoy para sí–

— ¿Qué has dicho hurón? Es que no te oigo…

— Que si estás celoso por **mi **relación por Hermione, te jodes, porque pienso seguir con ella.

— ¿Yo, celoso? ¿Por qué?

— Anda, Weasley, no te hagas el sorprendido; ya sé que lo que tú sientes por ella no es sólo amistad….

Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

Pero algo le dijo a Draco que había puesto el dedo en la llaga; el rostro de Ron estaba contraído, y se había puesto ligeramente pálido. Sorprendido, pues él sólo había dicho eso de los celos al azar; decidió no seguir hurgando, ya que su principal prioridad era Hermione.

— Bueno, esta conversación es muy entretenida, pero tengo que subir al cuarto de las chicas para hablar con **mi **novia. Adiós, pobretón.

Se encaminó a las escaleras del cuarto de chicas, pero cuando estaba por la mitad, se convirtió en una rampa y bajó como en un tobogán para caerse al suelo, humillado. Pensó a toda velocidad qué podía hacer;

– _¡¡Mierda! El estúpido hechizo ese…. No podré pasar… O, si… ¡¡Claro, ya sabía que ese hechizo que me enseñó mi padre sería útil, y no precisamente para ir al dormitorio de Pansy._

Y sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. La varita despidió un haz de luz roja con forma de corazón que impactó contra las escaleras. Durante unos segundos pareció que el hechizo no surtía efecto, pero de repente apareció una flecha rojo brillante que indicaba que podía subir.

Subió las escaleras a paso ligero y abrió la puerta del dormitorio y lo encontró vacío… Bueno, vacío de gente, porque estaba lleno de pañuelos de papel (usados seguramente por Hermione) tirados por el suelo.

Malfoy salió de la habitación y fue a la Sala Común. No quiso decir a nadie que Hermione no estaba en los dormitorios, ya que eso haría que fuesen todos a buscarla y dificultaría mucho sus oportunidades de hablar con ella a solas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estuvo un buen rato buscándola por todo el castillo. Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido cuando se acordó de cuando ella y un puñado de alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se dedicaban a practicar hechizos defensivos formando un club llamado el "Ejército de Dumbledore" –_ ¡Qué nombre más estúpido! – _pensó_– Menos mal que ya no existe…Un momento, ellos se reunían en la Sala de los Menesteres…¡¡Todavía no he mirado allí! Seguro que está en esa Sala._

Y se encaminó hacia allí.

Cuando llegó, pasó 3 veces por delante de la pared pensando "Quiero ver a Hermione" y abrió la puerta que apareció mágicamente.

Cuando entró solo pudo ver un destello de luz roja antes de quedarse inconsciente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y muchas ganas de ir al baño (al parecer había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente). Cuando abrió los ojos vio una mata de pelo castaña e inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado….

— ¿Por qué cojones me has lanzado un hechizo aturdidor y me has encadenado a una silla? No me ponen esta clase de desviaciones sexuales, así que si tienes un calentón búscate a otro….

Malfoy estaba atado con cadenas mágicas más resistentes que las muggles, cortesía de Yoloa Totodo, por el cuello, los brazos, el tronco y los pies a una silla de ébano tallada con gárgolas en los reposa brazos. La habitación parecía una mazmorra y estaba sólo iluminada por dos antorchas, lo que hacía que tuviese un aspecto más siniestro aún. Al fondo de la habitación se podían observar un juego completo de látigos colgados de la pared, una mesa de piedra de aspecto siniestro y varios grilletes colgados de una mohosa pared de piedra. Al parecer era de día, ya que varios rayos solares se filtraban a través de un tragaluz; por lo cual dedujo que se había quedado toda la noche encadenado a la silla.

— Para darte una lección Malfoy, para que veas que no puedes pasar por encima de los demás sin consecuencias…

El estómago de Draco dio un vuelco… Una adolescente enfadada puede ser peor que una banda de aurores armada (un gran consejo que su padre, muy convenientemente le dio cuando tenía 6 años y que no logró entender hasta ahora)… ¡¡Su integridad física y moral estaba en peligro! Horrorizado, a duras penas logró mascullar:

— Lo siento, Granger… No sé por qué te dije eso… – Ya no pudo seguir más porque sus ojos se habían nublado (en su interior, una parte le obligaba a pedirle perdón y otra a mandarla a la mierda y esa batalla puede llegar a ser muy dolorosa)–

La expresión de Hermione cambió drásticamente. Estaba preparada para cualquier respuesta menos esa. ¡¡El arrogante y prepotente Draco Lucius Malfoy le estaba pidiendo perdón a ella después de llamarla fea! Este es un momento histórico en la historia de Hogwarts…

— ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó Hermione incrédula

— He dicho que… que…lo siento… No me hagas volver a repetirlo, por lo que más quieras…

— ¿Tienes fiebre? –Dijo a la vez que ponía la mano en la frente del rubio– Para mí que estás delirando… Habrá que llevarte a la enfermería… No tienes buena cara…

— ¡Qué no estoy enfermo, coño! Te he pedido perdón, Granger… ¿no puedo hacerlo?

— Sí, claro…

— ¿Me puedes desatar? Yo por mí estaría todo el día así, pero estas cadenas me están haciendo daño…

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí, las cadenas! – Y por primera vez pareció reparar en que le había atado a una silla– _¡Finite incantatem!_ –Y las cadenas desaparecieron mágicamente.

— Malfoy…

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— ¿A qué has venido aquí?– Preguntó con aspereza (seguía enfadada con él) – recuerdo haberte dicho que no te metieses más en mi vida…

— Pues… vine aquí para ganarme tu perdón…

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? – Preguntó divertida– Lo tienes muy difícil…

— Yo creo que pedirte perdón y llevarte de compras a Hogsmeade para dejarte deslumbrante servirá.

— Bueno… Puede que sí… Pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

Que me pidas perdón de rodillas y me digas lo guapa, inteligente y buena bruja que soy

— ¿Qué? ¡¡NO! Haré todo menos eso…

— ¿Quieres que te aturda otra vez, que te encadene y que te deje una semana en la sala de los menesteres? Esta vez te dejé sólo una noche porque fui buena, pero a la próxima…

— Esta bien, pero como le cuentes a una sola persona que he hecho esto, desearás estar muerta…

Dicho esto, se arrodilló delante de ella y dijo:

— Perdón, Granger, no debería haberte dicho eso. No sé porqué lo hice… bueno, sí que lo sé…. Lo hice porqueteníaenvidiadeloguapalistaymaravillosaqueeres…

— ¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído…Dilo más alto y más despacio…

—….Que…. Que lo hice porque tenía envidia de lo guapa, lista y maravillosa que eres…

— Así me gusta Malfoy. Te perdono. Venga, ¡¡vámonos de compras! Tenía muchas ganas de comprar esa túnica de seda que costaba 500 galeones, y aquel conjunto, la minifalda esa tan bonita de Di Fabrio...

La cara de Draco se contrajo de horror al saber lo que había hecho. Ahora tendría que aguantar horas y horas de tiendas con Hermione. Pero, a lo mejor puede sacar partido de eso…

–_Ya verás la sorpresa que te tengo preparada, Hermione Granger…._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Media hora después los dos estaban yendo de camino a Hogsmeade por el pasadizo secreto que está debajo de la bruja tuerta. La pelicastaña seguía con su monólogo de todo lo que se iba a contar mientras que Draco se reprendía mentalmente por no haberla mandado a la mierda.

–_¿Pero por qué demonios hice esto? Ah, ya, los látigos, vaya niña más sádica, y parecía una mosquita muerta ahí en la biblioteca, joder…–_

— ¡¡ya estamos! La tienda de túnicas! Muajajajaja… ¡Voy a acabar con tus arcas de Gringotts!

—Pero sé más disimulada y no me lo digas…

—Va, ¿qué más da si tú ya lo sabes? Además, es mentira, no me gastaré mucho…

—Venga, anda, entra de una puñetera vez…

De un tirón en la manga Hermione metió al ingen… esto inocent… no, esto … a Draco en la tienda. El pobre rubio no sabía que un ser humano tuviera tanta capacidad de compra (al menos no en tan poco tiempo). La castaña a medida que veía algo que le gustaba lo metía en la bolsa sin probárselo ni nada (decía que si quería pasar por todas las tiendas no habría tiempo X'DDDD). Acabaron haciendo un hechizo reductor a las bolsas, y aún así todavía ocupaban…

— ¡Ufffff! Estoy agotada! –decía Hermione mientras se desperezaba hacía ya tiempo que no compraba de esta manera…

–_No te jode…_-–pensaba Draco mientras le daba la vuelta a la cartera y salían un par de polillas–_ la muy retorcida terminó con la fortuna Malfoy de generaciones… menos mal que tenemos arcas escondidas por si acaso, la cuestión es que yo pensé que tendría que usarlas en la guerra o con el señor oscuro no con esta…._– el rubio estaba apretando la cartera como si fuera el pescuezo de Hermione cuando…

—Oye Draco… gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad que lo que dicen es cierto, las compras ayudan a olvidar.

—Tranquila, pero… todavía queda una cosa…

—¿Una cosa?

–Sí, _mi oportunidad para vengarme…_– Vamos a la peluquería. Necesitas un tratamiento de belleza.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— ¿Yo? Nada, nada…

Caminaron un largo trecho hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio, pero no por ello llamaba menos la atención, era rosa chillón con unas estatuas violetas, naranjas y amarillas enmarcadas por un metal dorado, sin duda imitación de oro.

— ¿Qué es esta horterada?

—Esta "horterada" como tú la llamas Granger, es la peluquería más famosa del mundo mágico. Si no te ponen medio decente ya tiro la toalla.

— ¡Idiota!- la castaña le intentó pegar un golpe al rubio, pero cuando su mano llegó al lugar donde este tendría que estar, había desaparecido –_¿Qué pasa? ¿De repente Malfoy es un ninja? No puede se.r Tendré que dejar deesnifar tiza.…–_

—¡HOLA!- dijo una extraña voz a su lado-¡Pero cuánto tiempo! ¡Ains, Drake! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te pasas por aquí? Mira qué pelo… requete sublime, como siempre, me tienes que contar tu secreto.– Hermione se volteó a mirar y vio que alguien tenía sujeto a Draco mientras le daba vueltas mirándole el pelo y alabándole. Probablemente fue el que se lo llevó antes. Era bastante alto, con un corte de pelo muy moderno, a capas y de color rosa chicle.

— Estooo… ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto por fin la castaña.

-¡¿Yo! ¡Soy Carlo, of course! ¡¡El mejor peluquero del mundo mágico, el muggle y por supuesto cualquier otro!

–_¿Hay algún otro, debe de ser el único…– _Pensó risueña Hermione

— Sí, sí, Carlo, pero vengo aquí por ella, no por mí– dijo Draco señalando a Hermione– verás, quería…

—¡¡Aaaaaaah! ¡No digas más! ¡No hace falta! ¡C'est evident! ¡Tratamiento de belleza completo! ¡Se la ve!..

—Bueno, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy es el día de "ofende a Hermione Granger"?

—Bueno, ¡venga vamos! –decía Carlo mientras la empujaba hacia dentro del edificio pasando olímpicamente de sus quejas– ¡Hay un duro trabajo por delante!

Lo único que hizo el rubio al ver que Hermione le mandaba miradas de auxilio fue encogerse de hombros y poner cara de: "Este ya no es mi problema Granger… ¿A qué jode?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Si por dentro el edificio era hortera por dentro no se quedaba corto… ¿Por qué demonios la gente no avisaba que se trajeran gafas de sol en el bolso para entrar a esos lugares? Ahora le dolía horrores la retina… todo con estatuas y fuentecitas… A medida que ella y Carlo iban pasando la gente iba saludando, en su mayor parte brujas viejas con los rulos todavía puestos, esperando a que el maravilloso Carlo las atendiera.

— ¡Pe… pero oye!– intentaba hablar sin éxito.

— ¡Roberto!– le decía Carlo a un chico de pelo negro bastante joven– ¡Anula todas mis citas para hoy! ¡Tengo mucho trabajo por delante! ¡Y dile a Mary que vaya preparando cera! ¡¡Venga vamos que es para ya!

El chico hizo reverencia y se fue más rápido que lo que se tarda en decir "peeling" (N/A: Frases del oficio de peluquero). En 5 segundos Hermione ya estaba sentada en una silla con una toalla encima de los hombros mientras le lavaban la cabeza.

—Bien, un poco de champú, ahora suavizante… Bien, ahora mascarilla…

Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba maquinando Carlo por ahí arriba, pero de verdad que se sentía bien, igual la peluquería no era tan mala idea… casi se estaba quedando dormida, ya estaba cerrando los ojos… ahora sentía algo en el labio superior, estaba algo caliente… ¿¡¡¡Algo caliente? ¡Eso estaba ardiendo! Abrió de golpe los ojos y vio a una chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja, llevó un dedo a la zona "ardiendo" y tiró.

—¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHH!

— Venga vamos, vamos, exagerada… Que no fue para tanto. Menos mal que te puse la cera mágica porque con la muggle hay que repasar y creo que te nos morías… – dijo la chica mientras guardaba la cera infernal como a partir de ahora la conocería Hermione.

— ¿A qué vino eso?

—Lo siento, pero es que vi esa pelambrera desde el otro extremo de la tienda y no pude evitar la tentación de venir a quitártela.

— Si, definitivamente hoy es el día "ofendamos a Hermione Granger"

— ¿Decías algo?

— No, nada, nada.-masculló Hermione.

—Bueno, soy Mary, Carlo me ha encargado la depilación, y este…–dijo la rubia (de bote) señalando a su izquierda– es Roberto – _era el moreno de antes, no sería un fantasma? Vaya rapidez_– se encargará de la parte facial, mascarillas, maquillaje, ya sabes, todo eso. ¿Estás dispuesta a llegar hasta el final?

— ¿Perdona?

—Que si estás dispuesta a llegar hasta el final.

— Pues… ¿si?

— ¡Vamos mujer! Con más ánimo –dijo Carlo, este ya había acabado de lavarle la cabeza y ahora estaba delante de ella con los otros tres mirándola emocionados levantando los brazos.–

—S…si

— Weeeee!– dijeron los tres a la vez– ¡cuando salgas de aquí no te va a reconocer ni tu madre!

– _¡Oh!¡ Por Merlín!_– pensaba la castaña mientras le empujaban hacia la otra sala con el pelo todavía mojado y la toalla casi cayéndose – ¿_dónde me he metido? Harry, socorro…–_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¿**Os ha gustado este capítulo? Se que soy un poco capullo por dejarlo en suspense, pero sino, me habría quedado demasiado largo. Espero que no sea una paranoia muy grande (no veáis como me reí al escribirlo, X'DDDD, sobretodo con lo del látigo)…

Quiero también dar las gracias a los magníficos reviews que me habéis mandado y animar a los que no los suelen dejar a hacerlo (me encanta que me manden reviews, cuanto más largos mejor).

Y sobretodo, quiero agradecer la gran ayuda de mi Beta-Reader, que ha hecho este fic y este capítulo posible al ayudarme a escribir la escena del salón de belleza (fue muy difícil de hacer… Tened en cuenta que soy un chico y no se mucho de esto). Te mando un saludo desde mi ordenador. Muchos besos, guapa.

Y ahora la contestación a los reviews:

**brendapottergranger: **Gracias por expresarme tu opinión, a ver si este capítulo te gustó mas. Besos

**La Dama del Tiempo: **Me alegra que te guste el fic, eso me anima a escribir mas; gracias. La reacción de Harry cuando Hermione se cambie el look (si, lo voy a hacer, supongo que quedó claro en este capítulo) estará para el 5º o 6º si me parece que quedan muy largos. Te aseguro que se va a arrepentir de haberse liado con Ginny (que mal me cae la muy …).

**Caelius: **¡¡Hola! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que compartas mi visión sobre la personalidad alterada de Hermione (si la pongo igual que en los libros, este fic no tendría gracia). Es que a mi me cansa que Hermione sea una niña buena, ya que en su interior, como toda mujer, no aguanta que la traicione su mejor amiga, se burlen de ella sin hacer nada en represalia.

A mi tampoco me gusta escribir a Harry y a Ginny intercambiando saliva a todas horas, pero te aseguro que luego esa pelirroja se va a llevar su merecido por ser tan…. ¿Guapa? X'DDDD.

Sobre los diálogos de Draco-Hermione, me alegra que te gusten, pues son los que más me ha costado escribir (quería hacer que Malfoy se vuelva algo más bueno para que ayude a Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo intenté evitar que se arruine su imagen de duro).

Besos. Siento no actualizar pronto, lo siento.

**krmn sk: **¿Hay fans de Ginny en FF? No me lo creo. A mi tampoco me cae bien Cho; es una niña llorona que me cansa mucho. Pobre Harry, el pobre tiene un gusto para las mujeres… Besos

**alexa-potter: **¡¡Hola! Gracias por el review. Una cosa, me lo dejaste en el capítulo 2, no en el tres, pero supongo que te los habrás leído todos los capítulos.

¿En serio que te gusta mi humor? Y eso que pensaba que era demasiado grotesco; no tengo mucha sutileza, ¿sabes?

Besos

**Ariz: **Konban wa! (ahora son casi las 12 de la noche) Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me ha animado mucho. También me encanta el hecho de que a ti te guste el japonés (es difícil encontrar a gente que le guste, aunque cada vez hay más).

Me metí en tu profile y leí algún fic tuyo. Te dejé un review en "La esquina poética"; es que a mi me encanta la poesía.

Sobre Seamus, sencillamente lo incluí en el fic porque me cae mal y te aseguro que si sigue chantajeando no acabará bien….

Yo también odio la pareja Hermione-Ron, no les aguanto juntos, por eso el sexto libro no me gustó mucho, ya que la tensión amorosa que había entre ellos es evidente.

Weno, ahora me despido en japonés: Sayonara

P.D: Watashi wa Supeingo-jin desu. Yo también desbrayo en japonés. X'DDDD

**nika granger:** Gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado

**Caperucita Roja: **Joder, que putada lo de borrarte los reviews, para una vez que me quieren mandar un review largo (me encantan los rr kilométricos). Tranqui, que el mundo no te odia, es sólo un complot anarco-liberal-judeo-masón para joderte la vida, X'DDDD.

Sobre lo del Messenger….A ver si te conectas un poco más y más tiempo, que eso de "me tengo que ir cansa" ¬.¬ Ah, y vigila a tu hermano para que no se meta como en tu cuenta como la otra vez (pero no le pegues al pobre chaval, que me siento culpable).

Ahora mismo estoy pensando en la parte que no debe ser nombrada, joder, y pensar que sólo he hecho la mitad (si, soy un poco cabrón por dejarlo a medias)… A propósito, ¿has sacado conclusiones equivocadas con este capítulo? ñ.ñ

Si, estoy enamorado de una persona muy especial… ¡¡¡Si hasta tú la conoces! Así que fotos no te hacen falta. Es inteligente, tiene sentido del humor… Historial delictivo… Mejor no te lo digo, eres demasiado inocente para saberlo… ¬.¬

¿Sabes quién es? Fijo que si…(redoble de tambores) …… ¡¡SOY YO! ¡Estoy enamorado de mí mismo! X'DDDD Suena demasiado narcisista, pero bueno.

Lo de morrearse en el banco no es mi estilo, es mas divertido encerrarse en el baño, hay mas privacidad, jejejeje.

Lucas against the snow acabó bien, no me pegué muchas ostias, aunque por otra parte pasó eso que tu ya sabes….

Bueno, me despido. Besos.

P.D: Robar está mal. Iras al infierno. ñ.ñ

**betzypotter14: **Gracias por mandarme tu opinión. Besos

**Potter: **¡¡Hola Fonso! Me alegra que te haya hecho cambiar de opinión sobre las Harry-Hermione; es que Harry-Ginny no pega absolutamente nada, no veas lo mal que me cae esa pelirroja… Puaj.

Bueno, gracias por tu review. Ciao.


	5. Hermione ¿Eres tú?

**Oviedo (Asturias); de junio de 2006**

¡¡Hola de nuevo! No me matéis por tardar tanto, es que estuve muy liado con exámenes y con diversos problemas de índole personal. Espero que no os hayáis enfadado. Os pido perdón a todos.

Como la semana que viene me voy de vacaciones a Inglaterra por un mes, y luego a mi pueblo de Galicia (donde no tengo Internet) por el resto del verano, esta va a ser la única actualización hasta septiembre, lo siento. Así que os deseo un feliz verano a todos. Ahora os dejaré con la historia:

**Hermione al rescate. Capítulo 5**

_3 horas después_…

Una Hermione bastante cabreada salió de la peluquería pensando en todos y cada uno de los familiares de Malfoy y de esa persona de género no especificado llamado Carlo. Había estado aguantando largas sesiones de depilación, (tenía la piel tan lisa como un huevo duro) peluquería, maquillaje, bronceado y no se cuantas cosas más de las que no se acordaba de sus nombres (todas ellas igualmente dolorosas que una depilación en seco). _–Cuando me encuentre a ese hurón de mierda me lo cargo–_ Pensaba la pelicastaña.

Como no estaba cerca de allí, recorrió todas las calles de Hogsmeade buscándole. Los chicos la silbaban y la piropeaban; y no entendía por qué.

Media hora después, le encontró mirando por la ventana del salón de té de Madame Pudipié (N/A: Sí, aquel en donde la bien conocida por todos como Cho Chang se enfado con Harry Potter y le dejó) con una cámara en la mano y una cara de odio visceral; al parecer espiando a quienes había dentro:

— Malfoy, ¿qué coño haces, ¿a quién estás espiando? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo a la vez que le tocaba un hombro–

Draco, que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora, pegó un brinco y la miró, como si no la conociese; preguntó, incrédulo:

— Her.. ¿Hermione?¿Eres tú?... Joder, vaya cambio…

— Si, soy yo. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

— Mejor compruébalo por tu misma…

Dicho esto, la acercó al cristal de la ventana para que pudiese su apariencia. La dejó sin habla.

Su pelo, antaño rizado y enmarañado, ahora estaba liso, corado a capas y con mechas rubias; el maquillaje le realzaba los ojos color miel y la minifalda verde nueva dejaba a la vista unas largas piernas bronceadas y torneadas (N/A: ¡¡Me derrito!)…

–_Estoy guapísima. ¡¡Las horas de sufrimiento en esa peluquería con ese estúpido de Carlo han merecido la pena!– _ Pensó Hermione con alegría.–_Ahora sí k separaré a la pelirroja asquerosa de **mi **Harry… Muajaja, mi venganza será terrible–_

— Oye, Malfoy, ¿a quién estás espiando?

— Para tu información, estoy haciendo algo de vital importancia para nuestro plan; fíjate bien. ¿Quién está sentada allí con Dean Thomas?

— Emmm… ¡¡Es esa zorra de Ginny! ¿Qué está haciendo con Dean? – _Así que por eso tiene esa cara de asesino, porque Ginny está con 2 chicos a la vez y el no es ninguno de ellos…–_

— ¡¡No la insultes; recuerda que ella me gusta mucho! Según mis fuentes (N/A: ¿Se cree periodista? X'DDDD), Ginny Weasley está saliendo a escondidas del castillo para verse con él; en otras palabras, le está poniendo los cuernos a tu querido Harry…

— ¿Cómo quieres que no la insulte después de todo lo que le hizo a Harry? Es una lagarta de mucho cuidado…– Interrumpió Hermione–

—…Estoy esperando a que se den un beso para hacerles una foto y dársela a Harry para que rompa con ella; y de paso se la damos también a Parvati (N/A: Es la novia de Dean) para que corte con él. Después de eso, sólo tendrás que conquistar a tu amado…

Justo en ese momento, Hermione vio como la pelirroja por todos conocida gracias a su fama (que no era precisamente buena) se acercaba al chico y empezó a hacer una expedición en su laringe con la lengua. La pelicastaña, al darse cuenta dijo:

— ¡¡Se están besando! ¡Rápido, hazles la foto!

—… Pero para eso ya tengo otro plan… Se va a morir de celos… ¡¡¡¿¿¿ Qué! Ya voy…

Sin perder tiempo, Draco sacó la cámara e hizo unas cuantas fotos al más puro estilo paparazzi.

— Vámonos a Hogwarts a revelar las fotos y de paso a que todos vean que novia tengo…

–_La verdad es que la sangresucia está deslumbrante… Que envidia le voy a dar a Potter… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Que es una hija de muggles! Draco, controla tus hormonas…–_

Se abofeteó a sí mismo mentalmente y emprendió la marcha a Hogwarts con la pelicastañá; no muy rápido, ya que los tacones que llevaba puestos Hermione y la minifalda tan estrecha la impedían correr.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

— ¡¡Son buenísimas las fotos! – Dijo Hermione después de aplicarles un hechizo de revelado en un aula vacía– Me tienes que dejar esa cámara algún día…

— Esa cámara cuesta 300 galeones; a ti no te la dejaría nunca. Bueno, ahora vamos a matar a Potter de celos; prepárate para nuestra entrada triunfal en el gran comedor.

Dicho esto, Draco tomó a Hermione de la cintura y se quiso encaminar al comedor; pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la gryffindor le pegó una bofetada de esas en las que te quedan los dedos marcados en la cara.

— ¿Pero que haces pervertido? ¿Que te crees, que soy una chica fácil como tu amiga Parkinson?– Con gran dignidad se preparó para salir de ahí, pero una mano la retuvo–

— ¿Eres estúpida, Granger? No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero gracias a ti, la comadreja y dentro de poco tu queridísimo Harry pensarán que estamos enrollados, y como que eso no va a ser muy creíble si estamos a 20 metros el uno del otro… Pensaba que eras más lista. ¡Ah, si, también tendremos que besarnos delante de la gente; así que te sugiero que cuando lo haga no te apartes.

— ¡Ay! Lo siento Malfoy; deja que te aplique un hechizo curativo para que no te vean la marca.

Sacó su varita y murmuró unas cuantas palabras; dicho esto, una luz azul salió de su varita y curó a Draco Malfoy.

— Venga, vamos al gran comedor–

Ésta vez, cuando le puso la mano en la cintura, ella tembló ligeramente, apenas un movimiento imperceptible; pero Draco, acostumbrado a observar los pequeños movimientos de la gente gracias a su condición de aristócrata; se dio cuenta y dedujo que Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de contactos con un chico y que con Viktor Krum sólo había tenido una relación platónica; y que ella estaba esperando a Harry, el amor de su vida. Una sensación de calidez le invadió; a él le gustaría ser como ella, pero la estricta educación que le dio su padre le impide dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y enamorarse tontamente. A él le dijeron que si quería triunfar en la vida; tenía que ser frío y enrollarse con quien mejor le convenga; no con quien él desee. Por eso le obligaron a relacionarse Pansy y con otras hijas de mortífagos influyentes.

Pero lo de esa Weasley fue distinto; fue como un flechazo; antes no la soportaba y de repente estaba detrás de ella. Se acordará para el resto de su vida de cómo empezó eso. Estaba desayunando cuando de repente, justo después de hablar con Blaise Zabini, se fijó en ella.

Su mente fría y calculadora le decía que no era amor; sino sólo una mera obsesión; pero en cambio su corazón le decía que no era así. Confundido por esa batalla; prefirió hacer caso a su mente, ya que las circunstancias fueron bastante extrañas. Ya encontraría alguna manera de controlar sus sentimientos e impedir que cuando Ginny esté con Harry, la ira le posea.

–_Ya pensaré en ello después; ahora vamos a dejar flipado a medio colegio…– _ Pensó con alegría mientras andaba con la recientemente transformada Hermione al Gran Comedor.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Ya en el Gran Comedor…_

— Ron, ¿has visto a Hermione últimamente? Es hace mucho que no la veo.– Preguntó el ojiverde a la vez que le hincaba el diente a un trozo de rosbif–

– _Menos mal que se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba… A ver como le digo que está saliendo con ese hurón…–_

— Emmm…

Pero no pudo seguir respondiendo; ya que dos personas entraron en el Gran Comedor. Una de ellas era Draco Malfoy, y la otra era una chica muy pero que muy atractiva; lleno de rabia al ver que le estaba siendo infiel a Hermione y encima delante de todo el colegio y sin acordarse de que su amigo Harry estaba allí; justo cuando pasaban por delante de ellos le gritó con rabia:

— ¡¡Hurón de mierda! ¿No estabas saliendo con Hermione? Serás cabrón…–

— ¿Qué dices, Ron? ¿Estás borracho o qué? Hermione nunca haría eso –Exclamó Harry, incrédulo– Ella no…

— ¿Estáis ciegos los dos? ¿Seis años de amistad y no la reconocéis? Vaya amigos mas estúpidos que tienes, Hermione – Espetó Draco a la vez que miraba a su falsa novia con fingida ternura–

— Her… Hermione… ¿Herms? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó Ron sin terminar de creérselo todavía – Estás guapísima…

— Gracias, Ron…– Dijo tímidamente la pelicastaña sin acostumbrarse todavía a que los chicos babeen delante de ella–

— ¡Uy, que mala es la envidia… Hermione **mi **novia; si no quisisteis salir con ella en estos seis años; es vuestra culpa por dejar pasar la oportunidad… Ahora os jodéis. ¿No es cierto, cielo?– Apenas podía contener la risa, ¡se lo estaban creyendo todo!... –

– ¡_Que ingenuos son los Gryffindor! Mira que hay que ser burro para confiar en mí– _ Pensó Malfoy para sí–

— Claro que si, huroncito –Dijo Hermione poniendo cara de novia cariñosa; al parecer disfrutando del momento y de la cara de Harry – Ahora que lo pienso, es una suerte que no se fijasen en mí antes; si no, esto no habría pasado; y con lo que nos queremos… ¿Verdad?

Para que fuese más creíble aún, y para enfadarles más, Draco cogió de la cintura a Hermione y le juntó sus labios con los de ella tiernamente.

A Hermione casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero nunca había estado plenamente consciente de ello. ¡¡Su primer beso! Parte de ella se sintió mal, porque el que la besaba no era Harry, como tanto había deseado estos años, sino su peor enemigo y ahora reciente aliado Draco Malfoy; ese aristócrata elitista al que tanto había odiado.

Haciendo gala de toda su fuerza interpretativa, enroscó sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio y permitió que la lengua del rubio explorase su boca, colocándose de tal modo que todos viesen como sus lenguas echaban un pulso. Su actuación era tan creíble que hasta ella misma llegó a pensar que se estaban besando de verdad.

A Draco, por otra parte, le costó mucho controlar sus hormonas. No era que le gustase Hermione, sino que como todo adolescente, estaba muy salido; tanto que cuando Hermione le permitió la entrada a su boca, un calor repentino le invadió el cuerpo. Nervioso porque esa sacudida hormonal tuviese más efectos; rápidamente cortó el beso y respiró hondo.

Toda la gente que estaba cenando les miró boquiabiertos. "¿Malfoy con una gryffindor?" Decía la gente asombrada. En la mesa de Slytherin, en cambio, la miraban con odio; ya que para ellos Hermione no era una Gryffindor cualquiera, sino una sangresucia.

Una chica se levantó en dirección a la pareja; con una cara de ira hacia Hermione. Como se acercó por detrás, no pudo verla hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se puso delante de ella.

¡¡¡¡¡SLAP!

— ¿Cómo te atreves a robarme a **mi **Drake?

**_Continuará…_**

**Nota del autor: **No me matéis; ya se que este fic es un Harry-Hermione pero es que me apetecía enredar un poco mas la historia al poner a Malfoy sexualmente atraído por Hermione… X'DDDD ¿Se enamorará de ella?…. Para eso tendréis que esperar a los siguientes capítulos… Jajaja. Que malo soy…

Ya se que no puse mucho de la reacción de Harry al ver el nuevo aspecto de Hermione, pero es que está tan sorprendido por lo guapa que está que no podía decir palabras con sentido... X'DDDD. En el siguiente cap pondré sus pensamientos sobre el tema.

Bueno, ahora contestare todos vuestros reviews (gracias por vuestra paciencia otra vez):

**Caperucita roja: **¡Hola cosita! (Estuve 2 horas pensando en que mote ponerte, pero me quede con cosita, porque me trae recuerdos de la olimpiada matemática y lo de chorci, X'DDDD),

No, no agregué nada, tienes suerte de que te haya ahorrado la molestia de leerlo otra vez (aunque tampoco es para tanto, hija mía ¬¬). Tómate una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

Besos.

**jim: **Gracias por dejarme un review. No lo he actualizado muy pronto, pero espero que leas este capítulo y te guste. Adiós.

**Ariz: **Ohayou gozaimasu yo.

No me mates por actualizar tan tarde; en mi defensa puedo decir que he estado muy atareado con mis exámenes y problemas familiares…

Si, el capítulo 4 me costó un ….. (ya sabes que). No sabía por donde empezar ni que hacerle a Hermione; pero me alegro que te haya gustado.

Si, los reviews largos son geniales; cuando me llega uno tan largo como el tuyo, se me alegra el día.

Sobre lo de comprar un personaje de Harry Potter… Definitivamente me quedaba con Hermione aunque pudiese elegir entre todos. Te explico el porqué:

Harry: Niño traumatizado que en los 2 últimos libros coge un complejo de incomprendido social.

Ron: Está todo el día comiendo y según lo que leí, su higiene es bastante deplorable.

Malfoy: Niño pijo, elitista, malcriado, etc.

Ginny: Ya dije muchas veces por que me cae tan mal.

Podría seguir así con todos los personajes…

¿Te leíste el fic de mi mujer ¬¬? Muchas gracias; uno de mis objetivos al dedicarle el fic era que la gente leyese también el suyo y que viese lo buena escritora que es (es que nos queremos tanto…ayyyyy). Bueno, muchas gracias por el review.

Besos

**La Dama del Tiempo: **¡Hola! Me encanta que por solo escribir un capítulo te haya alegrado el día.

Si, ff es un mundo de mujeres; pero yo creo que los hombres tienen que intentar introducirse en lugar de apartarse de él. Por eso, tras estar 3 meses leyendo fics. Decidí escribir yo también.

No describí mucho como se quedo Harry tras ver a nuestra nueva Hermione, pero eso se debe a que se quedo en estado de shock al verla y no pudo decir nada (ya pondré sus pensamientos en el cap 6). En cuanto a Ginny, ya verás en el siguiente capítulo…

Es un honor que me hayas puesto entre tus autores favoritos. Gracias.

Besos.

**saritaharryherm:** Gracias por dejarme un review. Chao

**senokis: ** ¡¡Hola! Sigo sin entender por que te cambiaste de nick (sigo sin creerme lo del espiritu); el de antes era más parecido a tu nombre real y era mas fácil de recordar.

A mi también me gusta ese cambio de rumbo. Digamos que se está soltando más… (ya sabes a que me refiero ¬¬)

Ciao

**fer: **Muchas gracias por el cálido review. Gracias a él estuve 2 días en un estado de histeria bastante preocupante (no se que pensaría mi familia)… ¬¬

Es verdad, a Ginny nadie le aguanta. Estoy a punto de mandarle una carta a J.K. para que persuadirle de que mate a Ginny en el libro 7º (no me hará caso pero por intentarlo no se pierde nada).

No tengo por costumbre entrar en foros (me ponen nervioso); así solo le eché un vistazo, pero no me registré. Lo siento. Tampoco es que sea muy buen escritor.

Que pases un buen verano. Adiós.

**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Ken...: **Gracias por expresar tu opinión. Besos.

**LadyCornamenta: **Hola, yo también odio a J.K. Rowling por ponernos esa porquería de parejas en los libros. Adiós

**nika granger: ** Gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**RAkAoMi: **Ayyy, cariño. Como me alegra que te haya hecho reír. Si no te gustase el fic en sí no tendría sentido.

Si, es verdad que son bastante fuertes las palabrotas; incluso me di cuenta de que si las uso demasiado queda bastante mal; por eso ahora las estoy limitando y no pongo tantas como me gustaría.

¡¡Qué pena que no pudieses enseñar a las niñas a bailar la danza del vientre! Pobres niñas; aunque a mi me da mas pena aún porque si lo hubieseis hecho me habrías pasado el vídeo… ¿no? Con lo bien que debes de bailar.

Si el profesor es bastante cabrón, pero tranquila, que con la edad los achaques empeoran… X'DDDD

Bueno, cuando vaya a Inglaterra te mandaré un correo para contarte las chorradas que haga… X'DDD

Besos. Te quiero mucho

**Wordenwood: **¡Hola! No creo que mi fic sea tan gracioso, pero si te ha hecho reír me has alegrado el día.

Sí, eso del día de las ofensas me encanta… Tal vez lo haga con cada personaje… (TaBeRu se ríe histéricamente pensando en el día/semana/década/milenio de ofensas contra Ginny).

Por Ron no te preocupes, que lo tengo controlado… Hasta estoy pensando en hacerlo gay para que ni se acerque a Herms…. ¬¬

Hasta luego

**Daka Sylvent: **¡Hola!

Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Eso de que mi humor no es convencional me encanta; no aguanto las típicas comedias de hace 50 años ¬¬.

Yo también estoy traumatizado por el sexto libro, aunque lo peor de todo fue lo del beso de Harry con esa p…. Es el peor beso de todos los libros que he leído (aparte del de Hermione-Malfoy que he escrito, jejee). J.K escribe de golpe: _–Y sin pensarlo, la besó– _ Y pasa al siguiente capítulo sin contar nada. Yo hasta llegué a pensar que me faltaba un trozo del libro…Que pases un buen verano.

Adios.

**Eldanar: **Me alegra que te haya hecho reír, y más aún que te guste la pareja Harry-Hermi. No me gustan los fics que no hablen de esa pareja.

Besos

PD: Harry-Ginny no es antinatural, es una aberración ¬¬

**Ale$: **¡¡¡Ale! Muchas gracias por tu review. Por fin alguien que represente a la séptima comunidad aparte de mí en fanfiction. No se que palabras están mal escritas pero lo miraré. Gracias por decírmelo.

Besos


	6. Tengo una misión para usted

**Oviedo (Asturias) 26 de diciembre 2006**

Si, ya se que prometí actualizar justo después del verano, pero he estado muy ocupado con exámenes y trabajos. Lo siento mucho, sobretodo al leer los reviews que me habéis dejado. Os agradezco muchísimo vuestra paciencia. A ver si puedo actualizar otra vez antes de que se acaben las vacaciones.

Ah si, se me olvidaba: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Considerad este capítulo como un regalo de reyes por adelantado.

**Hermione al rescate. Capítulo 6**

Hermione no se lo podía creer; ¡¡Pansy Parkinson le acababa de pegar una bofetada por robarle a su "novio"!! Dejándose llevar por la ira, le dijo furiosa:

— ¡¡Tu a mí no me vuelves a pegar otra vez si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias!!

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¡Mira como tiemblo! ¡Si tu eres la típica niña buena que no es capaz de matar a una mosca!

Malfoy, como tenía que interpretar el papel del novio-caballero andante que defiende a su damisela, exclamó:

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo a mi novia! ¡Lo nuestro ya se acabó y no volvería contigo aunque fueses la última mujer en el mundo!

Draco y Pansy estuvieron saliendo juntos unos meses en 5º por obligación de sus respectivos padres, en un vano intento de unir sus familias. Al principio, a Draco no le disgustó la idea, porque Pansy es bastante atractiva y su familia tenía mucho dinero; pero las cosas empezaron a complicarse cuando Pansy le dijo que estaba enamorada de él y que ella iba muy en serio. Draco, como todo chico, no quería ningún compromiso y la dejó, ya que para él, Pansy era solo una aventura pasajera.

Desde entonces, Pansy se obsesionó con volver con él y hasta llegó a conseguir que volviesen a ser amigos, pero cuando ella le entró a Malfoy, él la rechazó; por lo que ahora están bastante distantes (N/A: En resumen, había mucha tensión entre ellos).

— ¡Es mentira, tú me quieres aunque no te des cuenta! Ya verás cuando te canses de esa sangresucia… YO te estaré esperando y vendrás a mí de rodillas.

—Más te vale que te pongas cómoda entonces…

Hermione, cansada de todo esto y queriendo finalizar la pelea, sacó su varita y apuntó a Pansy, dejando que su enfado se canalizase en su magia…

Pansy se quedó paralizada observando como su piel se volvía morada y le salieron grandes verrugas. Sus pies se convirtieron en pezuñas de vaca y su pelo desapareció.

La gente allí presente, que había estallado en carcajadas al ver como sucedía esto, fue sorprendida por el grito de sorpresa de la profesora McGonagall que entró en la sala unos minutos después.

Sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea y su rostro se frunció dando lugar a más arrugas que las que ya tenía normalmente. Después de pedir a Filch que se llevase a la Slytherin a la enfermería, lanzó una fría mirada a todos y dijo:

— Como no me digáis quiénes son los culpables de esto, os castigo a todos el resto del año sin ir a Hogsmeade y suprimo los partidos de quidditch.

Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar; al parecer se estaban debatiendo entre decirlo o no. Los de Slytherin querían decirlo para que castigasen a esa "sangresucia", pero sabían que Hermione era muy diestra con los maleficios y que podían acabar muy mal si ella deicidía vengarse. Los de las demás casas, que no odiaban a los Gryffindors, no querían, pero no estaban de acuerdo en que les castigasen a todos por lo que había hecho Hermione.

Malfoy, que se había sentado rápidamente en la mesa de Slytherin para no levantar sospecha, puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Hermione, por su parte estaba paralizada de la angustia. Tenía miedo a las consecuencias de confesar. Sabía que esto quedaría en su expediente y que a lo mejor no la dejarían entrar a la universidad de medimagia, su carrera soñada. En seguida se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por la ira y seguirle el juego a Parkinson. Una pequeña lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla.

— ¿Sabes algo de esto, Granger? – Preguntó la profesora al verla– ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién fue?

— Si, profesora – Dijo tras unos segundos de espera que parecieron años– Ha sido… He sido…

— ¿Si., Granger? ¿Quién ha sido?

— Eeeee…Mmmmm… Pues… No puedo decírselo…

— ¿Por qué no, Granger?

— Porque… Porque…

Harry, mientras tanto estaba atónito; él, que había visto la pelea, nunca había visto a Hermione tan furiosa y ahora tan aterrorizada (aparte de guapa). Ella nunca se había portado así, lanzando maldiciones tan agresivamente. Normalmente, ella les frenaría a él y a Ron cuando tenían una pelea con Malfoy y sus amigos, nunca les permitiría llegar tan lejos…

Pero ahora, las cosas eran bien distintas. Hermione era distinta ahora y Harry no sabía por que había cambiado tanto. Ahora estaba mucho más guapa y más… distante, no les había contado nada de su relación con Malfoy y les evitaba cada vez más, (él ignoraba que Hermione no quería eludir a los dos amigos, sino que no soportaba ver a Ginny con Harry y se alejaba).

El ojiverde no estaba muy seguro de que ese cambio en su amiga fuese para bien; él quería que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes pero no sabía como hacerlo... Y ahora, al ver a Hermione tan asustada le invadió un ramalazo de cariño, y sin saber por que, se levantó súbitamente y dijo:

— PORQUE HE SIDO YO, profesora Mc Gonagall.

— ¿Hay algún motivo por el que lo has hecho?

— Eeee… Siii…Pansy empezó a insultar a mis padres y… perdí el control…. Hermione no quería traicionarme y por eso no quería decirlo.

Se arrepintió justo después de decirlo, pero cuando vio a Hermione apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

— Lo sabía, siempre tiene que ser usted, Potter... – Interrumpió Snape, que acababa de llegar al comedor– ¿Otro intento de llamar la atención, supongo? Si estuvieses en Slytherin… No te dejaría ni respirar…

— Déjale, Severus; lo que ha hecho es muy grave, pero como está en Gryffindor es mi deber castigarle y no el tuyo. Potter, acompáñeme a mi despacho, tengo que aclarar varias cosas contigo antes que castigarte.

— Sí, profesora.

Dicho esto, se fue del Gran Comedor sin saber el castigo que le esperaba por algo que no había hecho. Tragó saliva al pensar en lo que tendría que aguantar por defender a su amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione estaba alucinada, seguía sin poder creerse que Harry se había echado la culpa. Estaba hecha un lío. –_¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿Será que significo mucho para él?... No, si me quisiese tanto, no estaría saliendo con esa…– _Miró a Ron y le preguntó si sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero él pelirrojo estaba también en la inopia.

— Bueno, ya le preguntaré por qué lo hizo… – Se dijo a sí misma– Espero que el castigo no sea muy fuerte… Pobre Harry…

Se levantó y salió del Comedor, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry y la profesora Mc Gonagall llegaron al despacho. La profesora le pidió que se sentase y se puso a hacer té.

– _¡Qué raro!–_ Pensó Harry– _Le digo que he maldecido a una alumna y me invita a un té, y además no pone cara de enfado…– _

— ¿Quieres un terrón o dos, Potter?

— Uno, por favor – Dijo un poco cortado– Eeee… ¿Cuál va a ser mi castigo? Es que tengo prisa.

— ¿Por qué habría de castigar a alguien que no ha hecho nada mientras el verdadero culpable sigue fuera?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No me ha oído bien? No le traje a este despacho para castigarlo, sino para confirmar mis sospechas acerca de quién es el que lanzó esa maldición y para saber por qué le estás encubriendo. ¿Es Granger, no?

— ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? Upssss, creo que tengo que mantener la boca cerrada más a menudo.

— No sé si usted se da cuenta, pero llevo 6 años dándoles clase y aunque no lo parezca, les vigilé lo suficiente para saber cuando alguien miente. ¿Lo entiende?

— Si, pero hay algo que no me encaja… Si sabía que no fui yo y sí Hermione, ¿por qué no la llevó a su despacho en lugar de a mí?

— Porque Hermione está muy rara últimamente, como deprimida, y creo que si la hubiese castigado, su estado habría empeorado y no sé que sería capaz de hacer. ¿Le parece normal que haya atacado a otra alumna de esa manera?

— No… A decir verdad, nunca supe que fuese capaz de hacer eso…

— ¿Lo ve? Ahora, escúcheme atentamente: vamos a hacer creer a Hermione que usted está castigado, cuando en realidad usted va a cumplir las instrucciones que tengo aquí escritas – Sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo dio– . Y no se olvide, nadie puede saber que no está castigado en la realidad. Ahora váyase.

Harry miró extrañado a la profesora Mc Gonagall. No se creía que tuviese que trabajar como espía. Se parecía sospechosamente a una película de James Bond.

– _¿Es una broma?¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? … Pero qué dices, si aquí no funcionan los aparatos eléctricos… Para mí que la profesora enloqueció, no puede pedirme esto, aunque su cara es muy seria… Bueno, tendré que hacer lo que me pide…Quién sabe a donde llegaré–_

Salió del despacho y se fue a buscar un sitio tranquilo en donde leer las instrucciones que le había dado, nervioso por saber que eran…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione subió corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts a su dormitorio. Estaba tan confusa que no quería ni ver ni oír a nadie. Como sabía que sus compañeras de cuarto llegarían pronto para dormir, tomó sus cosas para irse a dormir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Como estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando una pelirroja se le acercó por detrás y le gritó:

— ¡Ahora mismo me vas a contar que le has hecho a Harry para que se eche la culpa de lo que **tú **hiciste! ¿Es un intento para robarme a **mi **novio?

Hermione no se creía la mala suerte que tenía; primero le viene a insultar Pansy Parkinson por "robarle a su novio" y ahora le viene Ginny Weasley (su peor enemiga) a recriminarla porque Harry la había protegido. Pensó que si de verdad existe un Dios en el cielo, la debería estar castigando por algo.

— Mira Ginny, yo no tengo que darte explicaciones por nada, si tienes algún problema con Harry, habla con él y no conmigo.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y se preparó para salir cuando una mano la retuvo.

— ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para dejarme a medias? De aquí no te vas hasta que me digas lo que hiciste con **mi **Harry, serás bruja…

— ¿Qué soy una bruja? No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero estamos estudiando en una escuela de Magia y Brujería, así que me sentiría más ofendida si me dijeses que no soy una bruja… Hay que ver lo estúpida que es la gente por aquí, yo me voy.

Y se fue dejando a una cortada pelirroja que estaba tramando planes de venganza…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**

**_Nota del autor: _**Antes de que preguntéis, no me volví loco ni me emborraché cuando lo escribía. Sé que es un poco raro eso de que la profesora Mc Gonagall haga de Harry un espía, pero luego se descubrirá por que.

Me han dicho varias personas que no se puede contestar a los reviews en la misma historia, pero lo he comprobado todavía. Ante la duda, no los voy a contestar. Sin embargo, el lado positivo de esto es que he podido subir el capítulo antes y ya estoy empezando a escribir el siguiente.

Como dije al principio, este capítulo es mi regalo por estas Navidades y sólo os pido una cosa, ¡que me dejéis reviews! Tampoco os cuesta tanto…

¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
